Roommates
by BilLee oO
Summary: Question: What will happen when she finds out her new roommate is our favourite silver haired hanyou? Answer: Chaos. Pairings InuKag MirSan (sucky story. updating from threats and cheese assassinators)
1. Moving Out

Hey ppls! Ok so I'm using a different dialect here. Instead of reposting it at the end of next month, I will one by one repost each chapter after re- writing it so thenppl can read it faster and they wont have to wait as long. So it might take longer for me to redo the whole thing but I thought, eh, oh well..... I'll just do it this way so yea. It won't be that much different but, oh well. Hope you like it...AGAIN!  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha or any other of the Inuyasha characters.. But I'm asking him for Christmas so until then...my paper figure of Inuyasha will have to do..  
  
".." - Talking '..' -thinking ~^~^~ - scene change  
  
~*~Chapter one: Moving out  
  
*BEEP*  
  
*BEEP*  
  
*BEEP*  
  
The worst part of being irritated by an inanimate object is that there's no rational way to get back at it.  
  
*BEEP*  
  
*BE-  
  
*SMASH!!*  
  
Fortunately for her, she was not a rational person.  
  
*BBBEEEEEEeeeeeeeee..ee..p*  
  
"Stupid overly dramatic alarm clocks" Kagome muttered, tucking the sledgehammer back under her pillow. She sighed and snuggled into her pillow closer for a few more minutes of non-awakenessness (sry, I love that word...even if its not a word) Just then her annoying little 10 year old brother came bounding in the room.  
  
"C'mon Kagome! Time to get up! We want to have our last breakfast together before you move away." Kagome mumbled incoherent words and waved him off. Then Souta went to the window and opened up the blinds, letting in a blinding stream of light.  
  
"Ack! I can't see!" Kagome started to sit up but fell off the bed 'cause she had no idea where she was because of the blinding stream of sunlight invading her eyes. "Souta." Kagome warned, " CLOSE THE BLINDS!"  
  
Souta immediately went a closed the blinds. Fearing for his life, he ran out the door faster than a speeding bullet. Kagome flopped down on her bed again and cursed at her brother under her breath.  
  
After her vision had cleared up and adjusted to the light, she decided to finally get up and dressed.  
  
She shuffled across the floor to her closet and began to randomly pull clothes out of her moving box. She set on a pair of fitted black jeans with chains coming down the sides. She then dug way down deep and fumbled around until her hands grasped firmly on a shirt. When she pulled it out she saw that it was her black baggy shirt that had white writing across it saying 'I'm not a violent person so stop saying that before I KILL YOU!'  
  
She then brushed out her raven coloured hair and pulled it into a messy bun with an elastic. She then put on a pretty silver cross around her neck that she had set out from the night before, and she also put on one really long, thin silver chain that wrapped around her wrist over and over.  
  
She checked herself over in the mirror. After she made sure she looked ok for her new roommate, she went and started to but her sleeping bag that she had used last night into another box.  
  
'Hm.I think I should've met the person before I decided to move out on my own' Kagome thought to herself trying desperately to get the box closed with out it exploding. 'Oh well, it's not MY fault that the stupid person was never there to meet me. Probably a stoner. HAHA! Wouldn't that be funny?'  
  
"KAGOME!" a voice shouted from down stairs.  
  
"WHAT MOM?"  
  
"COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST! WE WANT TO SEE YOU BEFORE YOU LEAVE IN AN HOUR!"  
  
"Here!" Kagome said as she walked through the kitchen door. "Well that was fast!" Exclaimed her mother, setting down some food in front of Kagome.  
  
"Don't forget I HAVE been taking martial arts for the past million years." Kagome said as she started digging into the delicious pancakes, bacon, and eggs.  
  
"How could I forget?" Her mother smiled, "You've been trying to kill you brother since he was born." Kagome almost choked on her food from laughter. She then turned and grinned at her mother. Her mother sighed again as she stared at her only daughter.  
  
"We're really going to miss you sweetie!" Her mom started to get teary- eyed. "And I'm really gunna miss your cooking!" Kagome said through mouthfuls of food. She looked up to see her mother with a hurt look on her face. "Aw don't worry mom! I'll miss you a lot too." She got up and gave her a tight hug, "And I'll visit a lot! And it's only an hours drive from here." Kagome soothed her mom.  
  
"Well *sniff* ok. You better go finish packing your room then." Her mom then shooed her off.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Why do I have to come with you?" complained Kagome's best friend Sango. Sango was Kagome's best friend since kindergarten. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she had a bit of eye shadow on. She never went anywhere with out some on. She was also wearing a pink shirt with some black capries, and two black wrist bands.  
  
"Because you're my friend and you want to help me unpack in my new house! Right!?" Kagome glared threateningly at her friend. Sango rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Oh, the things she did for Kagome.  
  
After the car was loaded up the two friends piled into the car.  
  
Then Kagome started up her car while Sango put on her seatbelt and then held onto the car for dear life, knowing what was coming next. 'Oh, the things I do for my friend.' Sango thought for the millionth time that day. All of a sudden Kagome took off going about 100 km/h down a 20 km/h street.  
  
Already in the first 12 seconds they had been riding in the car, Kagome had ran through 27 lights.  
  
"Would it hurt to go a little slower!" Sango said through clenched teeth, trying to sink lower in her seat. Thank goodness for seatbelts.  
  
"Fine" Kagome rolled her eyes and went about 4 km slower. "Oh that did a lot, I can tell!" Sango said sarcastically, still gripping the car. Maybe she could make Kagome go a little slower by taking her mind a little bit off of the road.  
  
"How far away is your new house?" Sango asked. She hit her head as Kagome tried to make a super sharp turn really fast.  
  
"About an Hours drive." Kagome said simply, and then almost running over a squirrel.  
  
"YOU ALMOST HIT THAT SQUIRREL!!" Sango screeched. "AND NOW THAT BIRD!"  
  
"There's too many of them out there anyway, one less won't make a difference." Kagome said as she swerved out of the way of an innocent by passer. "And if they don't want to get hit then THEY BETTER GET OFF THE SIDEWALK!!!"  
  
About 20 minutes later they were at Kagome's apartment.  
  
"I thought you said it would take an hour to get here! Not 20 minutes." Sango told her friend after shakily getting out of the car, griping onto anything that would support her. "But considering your driving I wouldn't be surprised if it took you 10." Kagome just smiled innocently.  
  
"Well, here we are...I wonder if my roommates gunna be here this time!" Kagome said to herself, lifting some boxes out of her car. Sango stared wide eyed at her friend while too heaving boxes out of her car. "What. Are you telling me that you haven't even met the person?" Sango was shocked. Who in their right mind would move in with someone they didn't even know! 'Obviously Kagome' Sango thought to herself and rolled her eyes.  
  
After getting all of the boxes out and into the hallway, they picked them up again and piled them into the elevator.  
  
"Wouldn't it of just been easier to carry them straight into the elevator?" Sango asked her friend tiredly.  
  
"Oh but we wouldn't want to block peoples way if they needed the elevator." Kagome said, nodding her head.  
  
"But there's another friggen one right beside us, baka!" Sango glared at her friend while pointing angrily at the second elevator that someone just came out of. The lady looked at the fuming Sango and immediately started to walk faster away.  
  
"Oh yea. Right....ehe!" Kagome laughed nervously. Then Sango came up and blew in Kagomes ear. "Hey!" Kagome jumped away.  
  
"Oh sorry." Sango smiled, "I thought you could use a refill!" Kagome glared at her friend and then continued to heave the boxes around as her friend snickered. Then all of a sudden, a huge bucket of water splashed all over Sango.  
  
Sango stared open mouthed at her friend.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Kagome smiled at her now soaked friend, "I thought you needed to cool down!" Kagome smiled triumphantly and walked away. How or where she got the bucket of water no-one will ever know.  
  
After the boxes were in they just had to bring her dresser in. Lucky for her there was already a bed in the empty room. All she needed was her bedding.  
  
"Hey can you push floor 14 for me? I can't reach." Kagome said from behind the dresser. "Sure no prob." Sango tried to reach but she couldn't get the button from between the boxes. "Uh, I can't reach." Sango gave a worried glace to her friend.  
  
"Um, Well I would get out if I could but the doors already closed. And since you can't reach the button to open it either...we're stuck." Kagome sighed and leaned against the wall. She looked around in the very tightly cramped elevator. Tight spaces were not her thing.  
  
After about 20 minutes Kagome and Sango were getting frustrated. Then Kagome got an idea. She looked around until she spotted a box with the word 'stationary' written across it.  
  
"Hey Sango! Try and open the box with 'stationary' written on it and get a ruler or something to poke the button." Kagome instructed. Sango ripped open the box with a pocket knife that she always kept with her. And sitting right on top was a ruler. How convenient..... "Found one!" Sango said pulling out the ruler a waving it around happily.  
  
She tried doing a happy dance but there wasn't much room so she just turned around in circles, grinning and holding the ruler above her head.  
  
"Well hurry up and push the button! I'm getting claustrophobic!" Kagome whined. Sango stopped in mid turn and her face fell a little, but she then went to reach the button. "Okay...got it!" Sango pushed the button and the elevator started to move. "Yay!!"  
  
Kagome frowned and irately rapped her finger on the top of her dresser, willing the elevator to go faster.  
  
They finally came to the 14th floor and brought the boxes out of the elevator. After about another 20 minutes they were done. "Okay my apartments at the end of the hall." Kagome said starting to pick up a couple boxes. She was really starting to run out of breath.  
  
"Oh good then we're right here!" Sango said happily, heading to open the door beside them.  
  
"No Sango, the other end." Both girls looked down the hall. It seemed about a mile long. Sango groaned and picked up a few boxes and started to carry them.  
  
"Hey do you need any help?" A mysterious voice called out from behind them.  
  
The girls turned around to see a brownish blond haired boy with soft eyes. "Um...sure....." Kagome answered giving the guy a weird look. He looked so, un-fun....and nerdy.  
  
"Hi. My names Hojo. I live just right here if you need any help in your new home."  
  
"Oh, er, thanks Homo. I mean.....uh....Hojo..." Kagome smiled sweetly at him and he just smiled, not noticing the insult. Then Kagome saw the boy known as Hojo start to pick up a few boxes and carry them down to the end of the hall. "By the way, do you know who lives here?" Kagome asked, pulling out the keys to open the door that they had finally arrived to.  
  
"I'm not really sure....... I'm usually in my apartment playing go-fish with my mom." Hojo answered. Kagome laughed nervously and when she turned her head away from him she made a disgusted face. "But, ok it's a boy! At least I know that much now." Kagome said.  
  
She jiggled the keys around a few more times until she heard it click itself unlocked. She then turned the handle and walking into her new home. "HELLO!" Kagome shouted out into her new home. "ANYBODY HERE?" no answer. "Guess I'll have to find my room myself"  
  
Kagome stepped in and threw her shoes in front of the shoe closet that was just to the left of the door. After about two steps, Kagome turned right and found herself in the kitchen. There was a little stove/oven and across from that was the dishwasher. There were a few cupboards and drawers and a fridge too. The kitchen was tidy and all but there was dust everywhere save for the small microwave on the counter.  
  
She then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. There was a nice TV with a DVD player against the wall. Across from that was a three person couch with a small coffee table in between the two. Beside that but facing right was another two person couch.  
  
There were a few lamps and tables with chairs and stuff but for some weird reason everything was clean. That won't last long while Kagome's living there. There was two doors. Kagome took the one on the left.  
  
Why, do you ask? She chose that one because on the other one it said "Come in here roomie and Die!" That was enough evidence for her. She the stepped into her new, and very bare bedroom.  
  
"Ha ha, Kagome, at least you don't have to worry about him being a slob. This place looks like it's never been used!" Sango said from the background, probably looking at the perfectly clean kitchen.  
  
"His room is probably terrible though." Kagome muttered to herself. Because everyone knows that there is no such thing as a tidy boy.  
  
~^~^~^After a long hard days work of moving and lifting boxes^~^~^~  
  
"Finally!" Sango whipped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "We're done!"  
  
"Yea. And that Hobo guy is gone too!" Kagome said flopping down on her bare bed. Sango giggled as she remembered how Hojo kept tripping over his own feet every two steps. One time he even sent her box of clothes flying everywhere. It took them so long to fold and put away. "Now all I need to do is make up my bed and then-" Kagome looked around for the box that said 'bedding' on it. "OH no! Oh no oh no oh no!"  
  
Kagome started to look on ever box for her bedding. Kagome was on the floor, in the closet, looking out the window, and on the ceiling for her nice fluffy bedding that she owned.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot your bedding..." Sango rolled her eyes. "Typical Kagome. Always the one to forget some of the most important things. Ok, well since it is dinner time how bout we go out for pizza. And then after that we can go for a movie!"  
  
"But what about my bed" whimpered Kagome, giving Sango big puppy dog eyes. "We'll pick it up right after the movies. And besides, I'm sure the guy has an extra blanket and pillow lying around here somewhere." Sango said grabbing Kagome's hand and keys. "Lets go!"  
  
"Fine" grumbled Kagome. Just to show Sango her bad mood, when she left she gave the door an extra hard slam.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Mmmmmmm..That pizza was great!" Kagome said, walking along side with Sango to the movie theatres. She licked her lips and rubbed her belly contently.  
  
"Yea I know! We should go more often." Sango smiled at her friend. They kept walking and talking for a while about all of the fun stuff they could do now since they lived so close to each other. Good for them, but not as great for society.  
  
After a little while more of walking, the found themselves staring at the big signs in front of the movie theatre.  
  
"Now what movie should we see?" The girls stood and looked at the list of movies.  
  
"How about Ginger Snaps II?" Kagome suggested with a shrug.  
  
"Ok! Sounds good!" Sango walked up to the ticket booth, only to be cut off by two annoying teenage boys.  
  
"Hey! We were here first!" Kagome yelled at the boys. When they turned around Kagome almost gasped.  
  
One of the boys had short black hair pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his head. He had on some baggy black jeans and a really dark t- shirt on. He had violet eyes and an innocent face that seemed very peculiar. Kagome shuddered under his gaze while Sango looked him over. But he didn't matter as much to Kagome, it was the other boy was what caught Kagome's eye.  
  
He had long silvery white hair that went halfway down his back and a red bandanna on. He was wearing black jeans too but with a red t-shirt. He had a strong masculine looking jaw and a good lean build. He had beautiful golden eyes that would've looked so much prettier if he didn't have a frown set on his face.  
  
"What the fuck do you want Kikyo?" the silver haired boy asked.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome looked at him with a very confused expression.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me bitch! You little whore." He snapped at her.  
  
"Wait a minute. I'm not Kikyo nor do I even know who she is!" Kagome stated angrily. Never, had she been so rudely treated when she had just met some one....wait...she hasn't even really met him! 'Why that little son of a-'  
  
"Yea whatever Kikyo. Don't think I'm going to go out with you now just because you're not dressed like the mega slut!" He said, crossing his arms and glaring at Kagome.  
  
"Well I'm glad to know I'm not a slut at least." Kagome said to herself.  
  
"But you still are, slut." He sneered at her.  
  
Now Kagome was starting to get pissed. "O~k listen here mister!" Kagome said poking him in the chest. "For ONE thing I'm not this Kikyo person. TWO, I've never dressed like a slut. All I do is make fun of them. And THREE I have no intension of going out with you!" With each number she said she poked him in the chest harder and harder, causing him to stumble farther and farther away from the ticket booth.  
  
The silver haired boy stared hard at Kagome. It also almost looked as if he was smelling her too. Kagome was about to back away but then he said. "You're not.....Kikyo?"  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!" Kagome shouted near his ear, causing him to wince in pain.  
  
"Don't yell so loud!" He shouted, putting his hands over top of his bandanna. Now that got Kagome confused but she still kept yelling.  
  
"I'M NOT YELLING THAT LOUD YOU JERK!"  
  
"Ow! Fuck! Stop it before I kick your ass to-"  
  
"Please excuse my friend." The boy with the black hair said stepping in cautiously. "He's not the best sociallizer." Kagome snorted and looked at him sceptically. "My name is Miroku, by the way." Miroku offered out a hand. "And this is Inuyasha!"  
  
The girls cautiously shook his hand. After that was done they both went to glaring at Inuyasha who had just sighed and started counting down from ten. While the girls were glaring at Inuyasha Miroku started getting closer and closer to, which he thought, the prettier of the two girls.  
  
Just as Inuyasha counted on zero, Sango felt a very misplaced hand on her ass. Her face turned bright red and she then whirled around to Miroku who had on the most innocent face anyone could ever imagine. But that didn't get by Sango.  
  
"Ack! YOU STUPID HENTAI!"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
The four teens, one of them having a fairly large handprint on his face, turned to the ticket booth lady. "There is a line up of people here wanting to see a movie so buy your tickets or take it somewhere else!"  
  
Kagome blushed "Gomen" She and Sango bought their tickets and ran inside. They were both seething mad at the two idiots that they had just barely met and were both walking in a very heated pace.  
  
"Stupid arrogant jerk....." Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
"Stupid arrogant hentai......." Sango mumbled.  
  
They bought popcorn and looked for a seat in the very small, and very tightly packed movie theatre. Must be a popular movie. They eventually found four empty seats in the middle row. They ran up to the seats before anyone else decided to take them.  
  
"Wow! The last seats!" Sango whispered to her friend.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded, but those quickly vanished when she heard a voice beside her.  
  
"Well, well, well...if it isn't the two stunning ladies......"  
  
The girls turned their heads slowly to find Miroku and Inuyasha coming to claim the last two seats beside them. Since there was one seat beside Sango, Miroku grinned and sat there while Inuyasha took the last seat beside Kagome. Sango glared at the hentai grumbling under her breath.  
  
"Isn't there anywhere else to sit?" Complained Inuyasha.  
  
"Nope! And besides, I like it here!" Miroku sat down happily with a bag of popcorn and a coke.  
  
They weren't even two seconds into the commercials when things started acting up.  
  
Sango poured her coke all over Miroku and then smacked him in the face. "HENTAI!!"  
  
"Would you please stop eating so loud! You sound like a pig at feeding time!" Inuyasha shot at Kagome.  
  
Kagome glared at him. She was thinking about eating and slurping really loud but she got a better idea. She took the straw out of her coke and started to tear up a bit of her napkin. As soon as Inuyasha's focus was back on the screen, Kagome shot a spit ball at him and quickly put her focus to the now very interesting ceiling.  
  
"What the?" Inuyasha's hand flew up to the side of his head where he felt a warm, wet ball stuck in his hair. "You stupid wench!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Shhh...The movies starting!" Kagome said with a grin on her face and then turning back to the screen. Inuyasha's fingers started itching towards her neck. He quickly caught himself and folded his hands on his lap.  
  
'Just count down from ten Inuyasha,' He thought to himself. Kagome kept flicking pieces of popcorn at Inuyasha's face. 'Ok 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, kill, 4, kill, kill, 2, KILL!!!!!!!!'  
  
"THAT'S IT!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MOVIE ANYMORE! I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" Inuyasha lunged at Kagome, only to be pulled back by a security guard.  
  
"You four! Out! Now!" The security guard pointed his flashlight at the four teens. They groaned but slowly rose from their seats. They walked out of the door just as they heard the actually movie start. They walked through the busy ocean of people at the movie theatre and into the parking lot.  
  
Kagome reached into her pockets for her car keys but didn't feel them there "Oh Kami-Sama!" Kagome's eyes grew wide and she started running to her car. She peeked into the window and groaned.  
  
"What is it Kag?" Sango said rushing to her friend. Kagome whimpered and pointed to the dashboard. Sango peeked over her should and there, right on the dashboard was Kagome's keys. "Oh no!" Sango slid against the side of the car and onto the ground beside Kagome.  
  
"Now we're going to have to walk home!" Kagome groaned.  
  
"Well it's not that big of a deal for me because I live right across from here. But you have to walk a little ways. Only about 10 blocks." Sango said. Kagome gave her a 'you're-a-crazy-fool-because-there's-no-way-I'm- gunna-walk-ten-blocks-to-my-house' look.  
  
Sango just gave Kagome a look that said 'yes-you-are-or-else-you're-gunna- sleep-on-the-street-and-ten-blocks-isn't-all-that-bad'. Kagome sighed in defeat and hoisted herself up off of the ground. She dusted herself off and looked at Sango.  
  
"Well, I'll see ya later then..." Kagome said and then started to walk home. It was getting rather cold out since it was about 10:00 now. 'Shoulda brought my sweater.'  
  
On her way there she noticed a certain silver haired boy walking down the same street as she. 'Guess he has to walk too.' Kagome thought. 'Aw man he's such a jerk! But he's not that bad looking...NO! No thoughts about the hot guy I mean..ARG!'  
  
Kagome walked a ways behind him for a while. She admired the way his silvery main flowed delicately in the breeze. Oh, how she wanted his hair.  
  
When they were nearing her apartment she saw him walk up the steps. 'Oh no. I live in the same apartment as him. This couldn't get any worse..' But just by thinking that, she jinxed herself.  
  
Kagome walked in just as the elevator door was about to close. Kagome ran in and caught it just in the nick of time.  
  
"*groan* Don't tell me you live here too you stupid wench." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do! I just moved today. And don't call me wench." Kagome huffed and turned her nose away from him. Inuyasha looked at her closely and thought. 'What if she's the person that's supposed to...no! The gods can't be THAT mean'  
  
"Push floor 14 will you please." Kagome asked, still not making eye contact with him.  
  
"Already heading there." Inuyasha was getting really worried now. As soon as they reached their stop they got out and headed in the same direction. They then started trying to out walk one another. When they both reached for the same door Kagome 'eep'ed.  
  
"You're my new roommate, aren't you, wench." Inuyasha slowly opened the door.  
  
"Oh great!" Kagome flailed her arms in the air walking right on in the apartment. "I'm just having a great friggen day, aren't I know? First I get stuck in the elevator, then this Hobo guy or whatever tries being all nice when he creeps me out, I run into you and your friend, I lock my keys in the car, and now I'm apparently your roommate!! AAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
Inuyasha started laughing at Kagome evilly. "Oooo you got it bad girl!" With that Kagome stomped up to him and kicked him in the shins and ran into her room, leaving Inuyasha still laughing and rolling in pain. When Inuyasha finally stopped Kagome came out in some sweats and a tank top on.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but admire how good she looked, even for a wench.  
  
"Inuyasha. Do you have an extra blanket or something I could use......I kind of forgot my bedding." Kagome said. Inuyasha started laughing again and pointed to the couch. He then went into his room and threw a paper thin blanket at her.  
  
"I guess I'm sleeping out here then." Kagome sighed.  
  
Inuyasha, still laughing, walked into his room and shut the door. Kagome slid under the covers on the couch. She could still hear him chuckling a little in his room. 'Gods it's cold' Kagome thought before drifting into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
At about three in the morning Inuyasha woke up with his throat feeling really dry and raspy. He tried to wet his throat with some saliva but it didn't work. He then looked over to his side table where he usually kept a glass of water but it was just about as dry as his throat.  
  
Inuyasha yawned while stepping out of his bed. 'My god it's cold tonight. Ha ha. Stupid wench is gunna suffer! But she's not that bad. I'm mean she is pretty hot....NO! Must go and get drink!'  
  
With his mind set on one mission and one mission only, Inuyasha opened the door and walked to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. On his way he noticed a shivering Kagome. He couldn't help feeling a little sorry for her.  
  
After getting his drink he walked to Kagome who was still shivering. He sighed. He could be such a softy sometimes; he just never lets anyone know it. He bent down a picked her up, carrying her bridal style, to his bedroom. She had stopped shivering now and had a small smile on her face.  
  
While he opened his door he felt Kagome's cheek nuzzle against his chest and let out a small mumble he didn't quit catch. He frowned a little at her a quickly rushed to his bed.  
  
He placed her in his bed and pulled the covers right up to her chin. She let out a small sigh. He chuckled to himself and brushed some raven hair out of her face. He gazed at her serene expression on her face. Her skin looked so soft and fragile. He continued to study her face a little more.  
  
After realizing what he was doing he quickly got up and walked out the door. But before doing so he peeked in for one last look.  
  
"Feh. Stupid wench." He smiled and went to the couch and fell asleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
YAY!!!! CHAPPY ONE FINISHED!!!.......................AGAIN!! Yea so I'm doing this a little differently. I'll just rewrite it and every time I finish re-writing a chapter I'll post it^_^ Hope you like it better this way. I'll have then next chapter done and re-written by sometime next week. So yea! Please review and tell me how you liked it. But I gotta go, I was supposed to be off the computer an hour ago o.o;; But THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I START WRITING. I keep writing until I get caught and in trouble....*hears foot steps coming towards room* Uh oh..... 


	2. Ears!

Hey peoples! I'm back for the next chapter! Yay!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy. And I'm so tired right now because my gym teachers a slave driver!!!*mutters* stupid school ordering slave drivers to become gym teachers. But anyways. Just to let you know practically everything will be exactly the same in this story. And I'll say it again...............I have no idea why I took this story off in the first place. I think I just forgot to take my medication. Like today! *starts to wriggle around in straight jacket* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *doctors drag me off* you can't hurt me with my CHEESE helmet!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough**cough* sorry............................ok I'm sane again!  
  
Oh and I like to thank my good friend Sarah for continuously harassing me until I finally finished this chapter. Just the type of motivation I need ^__^ Ah, the love I receive these days......  
  
And I'd like to NOT thank my computer for not saving every single time I wanted it to.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own him but either do you! Hahahahahahaha!!* dodges sharp pointy objects being thrown from readers * Ok geeze .........no need to spaz.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Chappy 2: Ears!*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome woke up and stifled a yawn. She never remembered her bed being this comfortable. And it was way warmer too! She snuggled deeper into the exceedingly comfortable bed and buried her face in the pillow. She unintentionally took in a big whiff of the pillow. It smelt like a deep in a forest, a strong yet gentle sent.  
  
It was a very masculine sent too. How her pillow got like that she didn't know or care at the moment, she loved her new favourite pillow. She took another deep breath of its intoxicating smell.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm........." She sighed, slowly opening her eyes slowly, head still on the pillow.  
  
Her vision was a little blurry from all of the sleep that had gathered in the corners of her eyes over night. She lazily rubbed them away in attempt to regain her proper eye-sight. She looked towards the place where she usually kept her alarm clock with half closed eyes but found it missing.  
  
She opened her eyes wider and propped herself up with one arm. She glanced around the room and almost panicked when she saw it wasn't the same as her old one. 'Oh yea..........I moved.' Kagome thought while slowly laying her head back on her pillow.  
  
She shot back up again, almost falling over from the sudden rush of blood to the head. She put a hand to her head to stop the room from spinning. She looked around the room again, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.  
  
Didn't her room have empty boxes still scattered everywhere? She looked around a little more. Yup, defiantly not her room.  
  
There was still the same black walls as her room, but clothes were thrown everywhere (I knew his room would be messy!), Rock Band posters all over the wall, a red couch right by the window, A white desk with a black laptop computer on it, and a HUGE stereo system. 'Nice......' Kagome thought to herself, thinking of all the fun she could have with that baby. Also, the room was scattered with hats and bandannas, one of them Kagome recognizing as the bandanna Inuyasha was wearing last night.  
  
The biggest give away that this wasn't her room were the playboy magazines that were seen sticking out of the corner underneath his bed. Kagome shook her head in dismay. She'll have to burn those later.  
  
'Must be in Yasha's room.' Kagome thought to herself while silently stepping out of the bed. Her feet met the soft carpeting of his room. Probably one of the very few places that was any place to step on clear floor. Everywhere else was covered with anything that someone would put in their room. Obviously he didn't believe in something called 'drawers.'  
  
Kagome giggled a bit and tried her best to make her way to the door.  
  
'But how'd I get here? I remember having to sleep on the couch with that piece of paper for a blanket. Not sleeping in the world's comfiest bed! Not to mention best smelling.'  
  
Kagome somehow made it over the mountains of clothes, and out the door but not before falling a few times. She had Inuyasha's big blanket still draped over her shoulders as she walked to the living room. On her tippy- toes, she walked over to the back of the couch just to see. And right there, sleeping quit soundly was Inuyasha.  
  
People always say that you look years younger when you sleep. And those people were so right. He just looked so adorable laying there. One leg was draped over the back of the couch and the "blanket" was now lying on the floor.  
  
His mouth was wide open and a little bit of drool trickled from the corner of his mouth. Every once in a while his foot would twitch which made Kagome smile.  
  
She then quietly made her way to the other side of the couch and then kneeled down beside him. She saw little goose-bumps over his arm. She took the blanket off of her shoulders and draped it over Inuyasha.  
  
Then for a while longer she just sat and watched him. She looked at his well toned chest and blushed a bit, watching it rise and fall in a steady motion. She then travelled her eyes to his perfectly shaped collar bone, and then to his strong, and very masculine jaw-line. She lightly traced a finger down it. She sharply drew her hand back when he heard him mutter something in his sleep.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief when he didn't wake up. She then went back to studying his face. The frown that he usually wore was gone and he looked like an innocent, little kid with drool coming out of his mouth. She pulled out a corner of the blanket and wiped it away.  
  
Then she noticed something odd. He had little fang like teeth. All white and sparkly and it would defiantly hurt if you got bit by one of those things. She just closed her eyes and shook it off. When she opened them again she noticed something defiantly out-of-the-ordinary.  
  
You see, most people in the world have proper human ears. But, Inuyasha didn't seem to have any. Kagome pulled aside a silvery lock of hair to get a better look. She let out a little squeak when she saw nothing there. But if he had no ears, then how can he hear things?  
  
Kagome's azure eyes lifted to the top of his head. There, right behind his bangs, were the cutest, fluffiest, whitest doggy ears anyone could've ever seen. Kagome blinked a few more times to see if her eyes were working properly.  
  
Much to her delight, they were still there. A big grin spread across her face. Her hands itched towards the ears, and then she quickly drew them back. The itched forward again, and then quickly drew them back.  
  
Finally, Kagome couldn't resist any longer. With the grin still painted on her face, she reached up and started to scratch the base of his ears. "Oh. My. God! They are so KAWAII!" Kagome had accidentally said 'kawaii' too loud.  
  
All of a sudden, Inuyasha's golden orbs shot open. Inuyasha darted his eyes around the room to try and figure out what was going on. His eyes then landed on a very happy looking Kagome  
  
"Wha- - GET OFF ME!" Yelled a very confused Inuyasha. Kagome's face fell a little as she retracted her hands. 'What a weird dream I had though.......I dreamt I was walking around town with a pink bunny suit on...... And oh no she's seen my ears!' He added, 'Crap I forgot about my bandanna! She's gunna hate me and run away! Huh? Why the fuck you I care anyways?'  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had such kawaii little dog ears?" Kagome said, reaching up to rub his ears onceagain. Inuyasha pulled back, even more confused than before. He then sat straight up, back pressed firmly against the couch.  
  
'Kawaii??' "You think my ears are Kawaii?"  
  
"Mhm! They're just so cute and fluffy and soft and - !" Kagome squealed, folding her hands on her lap  
  
"You ............ you don't mind my ears?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Inuyasha twitched his ears to see if he heard her right which only made her giggle.  
  
"Just to let you know I'm a half dog demon......."  
  
"Well thanks for telling me now!" Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"You don't mind that I'm a dirty half breed? A stupid half dog demon?"  
  
"Of course not!" Kagome suddenly got serious. "Why would you think yourself as a dirty half breed?"  
  
"Because I'm a half demon half human. Doesn't that freak you out? That you're living with a half demon. Everyone else seems to think so.........and all the demons just seem to think I'm disgusting. Being half human and all." Inuyasha had a quizzled look on his face.  
  
"It doesn't freak me out in the least. Who could be scared of cute little things like these!" Kagome said reaching up and rubbing his ears once more.  
  
"Duuunn......." Inuyasha's voice started to slur from all of the attention his ears was receiving. Then a low husky hum was emitted from his chest. He had never been so relaxed in his life. 'Oh shit am I purring??' Inuyasha thought. He jumped and moved all the way to the other end of the couch.  
  
"Don't do that!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Well excuuuuuuuse me! I thought you liked it! If I didn't know better I would've thought you were purring." Kagome said crossing her arms and turning her back to him.  
  
"I wasn't purring I was......was growling! Yea that's it! 'Cause it's so damn annoying!" Inuyasha quickly covered for himself, he too crossing his arms and turning his head away from her.  
  
"Oh well fine then!" Kagome muttered under her breath. She then pulled herself up with the help of Inuyasha's hair.  
  
Inuyasha yelped out in pain. "What the fuck was that for wench!?"  
  
"For being stupid!" Kagome glared at him. She then turned on her heels and stomped towards her bedroom. "Baka.............." She whispered to herself when she was finally in her room.  
  
"I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled from the living room.  
  
Kagome stopped short.  
  
"How..............."  
  
"I'm half dog demon remember? I can hear, smell, and even run faster than your average human." Inuyasha stated matter of fact.  
  
'Damn him!' Kagome thought storming towards her dresser drawer. She angrily yanked it open and pulled out some clothes for her outfit today. She then grabbed a towel and some shower requirements. She then stormed out of her room and into the bathroom. She slammed the door with a loud bang.  
  
"Stupid wench" Inuyasha said out loud.  
  
"I'M NOT A WENCH, DOGBOY!" Kagome shouted from the bathroom. Inuyasha sat on the couch for a few more minutes, rapping his sharp talons against the arm rest. He then looked at the blanket that had been draped over top of him and frowned. Had the wench done that for him?  
  
Inuyasha tapped his chin thoughtfully for a minute. Naw! He then stood up and grabbed the blanket. Great! Now he was gunna have to make his bed today! He let out a small 'keh!' and closed his bedroom door behind him.  
  
Kagome stepped into the steaming hot shower, letting the warm beads of water stream into her black hair and down her back. She poured a large amount of shampoo into the palm of her hand and she began lathering it into her hair.  
  
Kagome then started thinking of why Inuyasha made such a big deal over his ears. 'And why did he look so confused when I started to compliment them? I mean, who wouldn't!' Kagome rinsed out her hair and conditioned it with and Strawberry Kiwi Almond smelling shampoo (AN- mmmmmm......Strawberry Kiwi Almond..... reminds me of my shampoo!) Kagome finished up and then turned off the water.  
  
She stepped out and quickly wrapped a towel around herself, trying to block the cold air that was getting to her. A loud knocking sound was heard from the other side of the door.  
  
"Ya almost done in there? Hurry up and get out!" Inuyasha yelled from the other side.  
  
Kagome pretended she didn't hear him and continued to get dressed. She heard him sigh in frustration and then walk away. She smirked lightly to herself and finished up.  
  
She had on a dark green tank top, some black baggy jeans, some dog collar bracelets, and had her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
She looked into the steam-cloaked mirror with her head in her hands and sighed. Today was going to be a long day. She would have to call the car people and find a way to get her keys back, go home and get her blankets and stuff, look for a new job, and she was going to have to finish her room.  
  
She traced over beads of water with her finger. She then pushed her-self back from the mirror and sighed. She turned the handle and pushed the door open.  
  
'Oh yea I'll have to ask Inuyasha about how I got into his room.' Kagome thought, remembering back to when she woke up in his room. When she passed by the mini kitchen she found Inuyasha making something.  
  
"Whatchya making?" Kagome said, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Holy crap!" Inuyasha yelled in surprise and then threw ramen all over the place. Kagome blankly whipped some of the noodles off of her face. "Thanks......" Kagome muttered sarcastically, flinging some of the broth off of her hand with a flick of the wrist.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Sorry! Eh heh heh heh" Inuyasha laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Ehem......how'd you do that?" Inuyasha asked curiously, grabbing a towel to clean up the mess with.  
  
"Do what?" Kagome cocked her head to one side.  
  
"I mean how'd you go from one side of the room to right over my shoulder in half a second?"  
  
"Oh that! I took martial arts when I was a kid so I kinda got really good at doing stuff like that."  
  
"Martial arts, eh? What do you say we have a match sometime? I've taken a few lessons myself. But don't worry......I won't hurt you." Inuyasha smirked while finishing washing up.  
  
"Ha! You! Hurt me? I highly doubt it!" Kagome said confidently. "What kind of food do you have?" Kagome started looking through all the cabinets she could find. "Ramen, ramen, ramen. And OH! Look at this! More Ramen!" Kagome held up about 10 different kinds of Ramen.  
  
"Well, I can't cook. And I love Ramen anyways so I decided to have my four main food groups as Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, and Milk." Inuyasha said opening four packets of ramen. "Unless you can cook that's all we'll be eating."  
  
"Well I know how to cook a few things." Kagome started mentally listing them off in her head. "But unfortunately we can't really make them all out of Ramen. So I guess well have to go shopping. Another thing to add to my list of 'to-do's today. Oh yea and before I forget, do you have any knowledge as of why I ended up waking in your bed?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned and turned his head away, clearly focusing on making his ramen.. "Well you see, uh, I woke up in the night and, uh, was thirsty and went out to go get some, um, water and, uh"  
  
"Oh spit it out already!" Kagome said, slightly exasperated.  
  
"Ok jeeze. You were laying on the couch freezing to death so I put you in my bed and I slept out here.........." Inuyasha just decide to leave out a few details like staring at Kagome and brushing hair out of her face and other things like that. While thinking about these things Inuyasha started to blush.  
  
"Awwww.........Inu-kun you do care." Kagome said pinching his cheeks like a mother would do to a baby.  
  
"NO! I just couldn't stand hearing you're teeth chatter! It got on my nerves after a while! I could hear you from my bedroom!" Inuyasha lied. "And NO 'Yashy-kun'!!! Inuyasha! Not Yashy-Kun!" Inuyasha shuddered for effect.  
  
Kagome, after hearing his remark, glared at him. And without breaking eye contact, snatched one of his bowls of ramen and shoved a bunch in her mouth, leaving some noodles hanging out the side.  
  
"Hey that's my ramen!" Inuyasha whined. Kagome slurped the rest of the noodle into her mouth and smiled sweetly at him. Inuyasha was at a loss for words. No body, and I mean NOBODY ever took ramen away from Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome, still eating Inuyasha's ramen, walked into her bedroom thinking of a master revenge plan to get back at Inuyasha. 'Oooooo...I know just what to do. Another thing to add to my list of 'to do's. Go to costume store!' Kagome thought grinning evilly.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"So you really don't mind driving me around the world today?" Kagome asked while opening the door to Inuyasha's car. She then slid into the smooth black leather interior.  
  
"Nope" Inuyasha said grinning evilly. "I don't mind because you have to do the dishes for me for a week! And since we're going to your house I think it's only fair to have your mom know who your roommate is."  
  
"Yea I guess you're right. But the dishes don't matter that much because that's what a dishwasher is for." Kagome said with a smile on her face. When she saw Inuyasha's already evil grin get even eviller, her smile left her face. "What?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"The dishwasher is broken." Inuyasha smug smile was still on his face. He put the keys into place and started up the car with a loud roar of the engine. Kagome groaned and placed a hand on her head. Things never went as expected.  
  
"So which way to you house?" Inuyasha asked. He turned his head back so he could back out of the parking spot better. He then started driving out of the under ground parking lot and into the bright summer days sun.  
  
"Do you know where Sunset Shrine is?" Kagome asked, looking out the side of her window, watching the scenes slowly pass by her and then start to pick up speed after a while.  
  
"Oh, yea. I used go to the big tree near there when I was a kid." Inuyasha said, thinking back to when he was little.  
  
"You mean the God tree? So I take it you wont need directions then." Kagome readjusted her seat so then she could lie down for some shut-eye. She then snuggled deeper into the seats and closed her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and thought of an evil thing to do. 'This'll get her back for kicking me out of my bed.' Inuyasha waited for about ten more minutes until he heard the regular breathing patterns of that of someone who was asleep.  
  
He then slowly reached down to his radio and turned it on. He saw her move a little and stopped. When she settled back down he quickly took that chance to turn the volume up full blast.  
  
"Holy shit!" Kagome jumped up only to be slammed back down by her seatbelt. "Oompf!" Kagome looked around to see what had happened and spotted Inuyasha sitting there laughing his head off, slowly turning the music back down.  
  
"What you do that for!" Said a very angry Kagome.  
  
"I had to get you back for making me sleep out on the couch." Inuyasha said still laughing evilly. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, planning the evil torture she was going to give Inuyasha. Kagome started laughing evilly just thinking about it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha glanced over at her worriedly. "Are you planning something?" Kagome immediately stopped laughing and put on the most innocent face she could manage.  
  
"What ever do you mean Yashy dearest?" Kagome gave him puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha gagged. "That's disgusting." Inuyasha pretended to puke.  
  
"What's disgusting?" Kagome demanded hotly.  
  
"That face you gave me, the 'Yashy dearest', and your smell!" Inuyasha wrinkled up his nose in disgust.  
  
"I do not smell!" Kagome yelled. "I just had a shower today and I smell more like Strawberry, Kiwi, & Almond!" Kagome nodded with herself in agreement.  
  
"Well I don't like your smell." Inuyasha said keeping his eyes on the road. "Is this your shrine?" He asked pointing to a little shrine that said 'Sunset Shrine.'  
  
"Oh good we're here!" Kagome said as they pulled into the shrine. Kagome stepped out and walked to her front door, Inuyasha following behind. Before Kagome even got a chance to knock her mom opened the door.  
  
"Oh hunny you're home!" Her mom started jumped forward and started to hug Kagome to death. "Mom.........." Kagome tilted her head over to Inuyasha who was trying his best to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Oh who's this Kag?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, letting go of Kagome and walking over to Inuyasha to get a better look at him.  
  
"Mom, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my mom Mrs Higurashi."  
  
"Ooooh! Is this your new boyfriend? He's very cute!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at poor Inuyasha who stood there dumbstruck.  
  
"Uh, no, I-I'm not her b-boyfriend. S-she's just my roommate!" Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"Oh well same thing!" Mrs Higurashi said still smiling. Opening the door wider so that they could come in.  
  
'Oh my..........My mom can't possibly make thins any worse.' Kagome thought, starting to rub her temples in self pity. But of course being the mom she is she had to keep pushing it. Then she said the worst possible thing ever.  
  
"So! Should I be expecting any grand children soon?"  
  
"MOM!" Kagome and Inuyasha were about as red as tomatoes now.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited about having little ones run around the house again. It's none of my business anyways. Would you like some cookies?" Kagome's mom brought out a batch of cookies from the oven. She quickly set them on the table and started fanning them with her oven mitt.  
  
"Sure!" Inuyasha replied, all earlier embarrassments now disappeared. Mrs Higurashi offered out a couple of chocolate chip cookies to Inuyasha which he quickly wolfed down.  
  
"These are awesome!" Inuyasha licked his lips and the tips of his fingers, trying to savour every last flavour.  
  
"Lucky for you Kagome makes better ones then me so you can have them all the time." Kagome almost chocked on her cookie at what her mother just said. Inuyasha grinned at her.  
  
"Ya hear that Kagome? Alllllllllllllllll the time!"  
  
Kagome scowled at him and finished eating her cookie. "So you want a tour of the house quickly? Then we can get my stuff and leave."  
  
"Um, sure." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked throughout the house. She showed him the Kitchen, the Living room, the dining room, ect. They started walking down the halls towards the bedrooms. When they passed by a window, Inuyasha glanced out to see an old man sweeping the shrine grounds.  
  
The man looked up from his job and towards Inuyasha. He scowled and shook a fist at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at him and rushed past the window and up to Kagome.  
  
"Who was that?" Inuyasha jabbed his thumb towards the window where he saw the old man. Kagome smiled apologetically.  
  
"My grandpa? Sorry about that. He thinks that everything has some sort of long legend in history behind it and that everyone is a demon. But I guess in your case he was right about that one." Kagome continued to walk down the hall.  
  
"Voila! And here is my old room which is soon to be a sewing room." Kagome said while swinging open the door.  
  
"Kagome! The beds still in your room if you and that nice boy need to use it!" Mrs Higurashi shouted from some where inside the house. Kagome and Inuyasha both facefaulted.  
  
"Ugh! This is so embarrassing." Kagome stomped into the middle her old room after regaining composure. She hugged the box that was labelled bedding and picked it up.  
  
"Does your mom always do that when you bring a guy over to your house?" Inuyasha asked from behind her. Kagome turned towards him, still blushing furiously.  
  
"Yea she tends to do that to every single guy I bring over. Oh, wait. Ha! Imagine that. You're the first guy I've ever brought over." Kagome started to walk out of the room with the box in hand.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yea........Everyone was afraid of me in high school so no one really ever wanted to go out with me. That's why I never had any boys over." Kagome started walking down the stairs with her huge bulky box. She started to wobble around. 'Who the HELL made this box so damn big?'  
  
All of a sudden the box was removed from her hands. She turned around to see Inuyasha carrying the box down the stairs. "Uh.......thanks......." Kagome said. Is this Inuyasha? Is he actually doing something nice? 'Must've been the cookies.'  
  
"No prob. I couldn't let a wimpy little girl like you carry a big box like this." Inuyasha said, resting the box on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome said "I am not a wimpy little girl! I could probably kick your ass any day, dogboy!"  
  
"Feh! But, not that this is heavy or nothing but, who the HELL made this box so big?" Inuyasha questioned, trying to shift the box into and easier position to hold. Kagome burst out laughing.  
  
They finally made it to the car and Inuyasha shoved the box into the trunk and slammed the lid shut.  
  
Inuyasha started to get into his car. "Coming?"  
  
Kagome nodded and plopped down in the car. "KAGOME!" Kagome turned around to see her mom shouting to them, waving her hands in the air to get their attention. "Have fun sweetie! Bye!"  
  
"Bye mom!" Kagome waved back to her mom.  
  
"Oh and Inuyasha! Make sure you're nice to my little girl! I expect at least four grandchildren before I die! Have fun!!" Then Mrs Higurashi walked inside, closing the door behind her.  
  
"No offence, wench, but.........your mom has got some serious baby issues." Inuyasha said to Kagome while pulling out of the shrine.  
  
"Don't I know it." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha silently prayed that he NEVER had to go to Kagome's house again.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*End^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok ppls. Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry again for the long update. I start, I stop, I finish it later. That's the way of life for me. Maybe that's why I'm not doing too good in socials................................................Oh well. I will try my best to update faster k? It might take a while cuz someone told me that they would kill me after I updated because I was taking too long. Yea so. I'm going to go into hiding for a while, right after I finish my Ramen of course ^_^ *slurp* ja.  
  
Oh and one more thing..................... REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yea so um, please review??? 


	3. My Little Inu Bunny!

HI GUYS! Thank you SO much for all of those who reviewed, and even those who just took the time to read my story. Although I would've liked to have more reviews but.............ANYWHO! I've got my good friend Kit here again.............thow I'm not sure it's a good thing. But she's now being uploaded into the story. *three hours later* omg my computer is so friggen slow........*five hours later*............this is getting dull........*two days later*  
  
Computer: Upload, complete!  
  
Kit: Hiya!  
  
Moochy: Your back!  
  
Kit: Yup! ^__^ and luckily for you, I brought an auto fish killer!*holds up extremely large and dangerous looking gun*  
  
Moochy: o.O;;  
  
Kit: See this is why I took so long to upload. Cuz I brought such an amazingly large fish destroyer with me it took forever! An besides, we both hate fish. And they scare me.........  
  
Moochy: Have you been drinking Windex again?  
  
Kit: Shut up and grab a bazooka!  
  
Moochy: ok..................???  
  
Kit: Then, after we kill all of those deadly little vermin's called 'fish', we shall hack into other peoples computers and create WORLD DOMINATION!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Moochy: World domination? -_-;;  
  
Kit: YES!!!  
  
Moochy: *turns to readers* Maybe you should start reading..................Enjoy! GAH! KIT! GET OFF THE CHANDELIER!!!  
  
Kit: I AM TARZAN! HEAR ME ROAR!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! *throws down a now empty Windex bottle*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. 'nuff said.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^My little Inu-Bunny!^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"You're moms got some serious grandchildren issues" Inuyasha told Kagome who was having a hard time looking Inuyasha in the face.  
  
"Ugh, You're telling me!" Kagome stared out the window. Inuyasha could see the faint outline of a blush in her reflection.  
  
"You know makeup does wonders for covering up blushing problems." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome who just looked disbelievingly at him.  
  
"Actually it would make the problem worse because people put stuff on their face called blush. Y'know. Blush, blushing. See the connection?"  
  
"Hm. I guess." Inuyasha mused. He then shook his head. That's not right. Guys should NOT think about makeup. The great laws of the male gender makes that very clear.  
  
"So, where are we going exactly?" Inuyasha looked for a street sign to try and figure out where exactly they were. He had just sort of been driving aimlessly for a while.  
  
"Ummmm.........The grocery store I guess. We need something other then the ramen diet in our apartment. Besides, if I eat too much of that I'll get FAT!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Yea like you aren't already."  
  
"Would you like to repeat that Inuyasha?" Kagome said darkly. Inuyasha obviously did not notice the big flashing neon sign in front of him that said "Don't push it!".  
  
"You heard me you fat, smelly bitch!"  
  
"Congratulations Inuyasha! You have just won an amazing all out free of charge prize of THREE WEEKS IN A COMA!" Kagome yelled and then lunged at him. She then started to cut off his oxygen supply.  
  
Kagome didn't notice how the car was swerving around on the road while Inuyasha was trying to get some form of air into his lungs. He had one hand trying to pry Kagome's grip off of his neck while his other arm was doing its best to keep the car steady.  
  
"Kagome..................air....................death.............ahead!" Inuyasha struggled to make a sentence with no avail. Kagome stopped to look at where his hand that was once trying to get rid of her was pointing. Dead ahead was a huge brick wall.  
  
"KYA!" Kagome screamed, instantly letting go of Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha wasted no time in turning out of the way in the nick of time and then taking in the much needed oxygen afterwards.  
  
"And just WHAT the hell did you think you were doing driving into a brick wall like that?" Kagome questioned him angrily. Inuyasha pulled slowly to the side of the road.  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't try killing me WHILE I WAS DRIVING MIND YOU, we wouldn't have almost died!" Inuyasha retorted. He then smiled at Kagome. "But I must say that was great fun!"  
  
Kagome couldn't contain her laughter and giggled like a mad woman. "I have to agree with you on that one!" They both started laughing together, mostly just to cover up their fear. Well, Inuyasha actually did have fun (save for the part where Kagome tried to kill him) ...........Kagome was the one trying to cover up her fear.  
  
They both stopped at the same time and looked at each other. Inuyasha then cleared his throat. "So...........I think we should head home."  
  
"What? But we still need to get food!!" Kagome yelled at him. Then she sighed. "And just to think I jacked her credit card for nothing..................."  
  
"Who's credit card did you jack?" Inuyasha asked with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
Kagome paid no attention to him and sighed again.  
  
"So I guess that also means that you wouldn't rather have ribs, cookies, cake, popcorn, fettuccini alfrado, brownies, spaghetti, or even chocolate?"  
  
By this time Inuyasha was drooling all over the steering wheel. "Maybe a few different things would be nice." Inuyasha said, now trying to clean the steering wheel with his sleeve.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and started the car up. He then frowned at himself, obviously lost in thought. He involuntarily started pressing harder on the gas pedal and paid to attention to any red, green, or yellow lights and just continued to drive.  
  
"I like the way you drive." Kagome said, smiling at the houses and apartments that continued to whiz by her faster and faster.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha regained focus on his driving and slowed down. He looked back to all of the people he unconsciously cut off, who were now yelling and shaking their fist at him. He growled and flipped them the bird.  
  
"Oh sorry, it's just that all my other friends drive like old ladies! You're the only other person who drives like me. Unless you never almost hit someone then we have a big difference here."  
  
Inuyasha started to laugh. "So how many people have you almost ever hit? 50?" Inuyasha said jokingly.  
  
"I lost count at 3782 two years ago."  
  
Inuyasha stopped laughing at the 3782 when he saw how serious she was. "You mean you're really that bad at driving?"  
  
"I am not bad at driving!" Kagome yelled at him defensivly.  
  
"No.........it's not that you're bad at driving. It's just that all of the suicidal people jump in front of just you!" Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"How much more stuff do we need?" complained Inuyasha. They had been in the store for nearly two hours. It usually only took Inuyasha five minuets to go shopping. His routine was go in, get 50 packs of ramen, get out. Screw the paying!  
  
"Don't worry we're almost done!" Kagome said pulling down a bag of flour.  
  
"That's what you said an hour ago." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "I can see why we need some of this stuff, but a pink bunny costume?" Inuyasha held up the extra, extra large pink bunny costume.  
  
"Oh it's just for a ..........um........for a Halloween party."  
  
"Halloween? It's June 29 woman!!"  
  
"Really? Wow! I only finished high school four days ago!" Kagome Blinked in surprise. She shrugged and picked up and instant picture camera. She frowned at the price. 60 bucks. Oh what the hell, its not like she's spending her money anyways.  
  
She grinned and continued to venture throughout the store, leaving a very tired looking hanyou to sleep on one of the tomato displays.  
  
About 20 minuets later Kagome woke up Inuyasha and headed to the checkout line. Inuyasha froze at what he saw. Each line was about a mile long.  
  
"Hey wench."  
  
"My names not wench it's Kagome. Ka-go-me. But, yes?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as she stopped in the shortest line that was only about 0.8 miles long.  
  
"Remind me to NEVER go shopping with you again."  
  
"Oh this is nothing! You should come with me when I go clothes shopping. It takes me five hours to pick out two jeans, a top, and some new jewellery." Kagome smiled as she stepped up a spot. Inuyasha gave her a very blanched look. Who could take that long to get a couple of clothes?  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I was just kidding." Kagome gave Inuyasha a light shove. He wasn't sure if he should believe this girl though....................  
  
Now they had been in the grocery store for about three hours and they were finally at the cashier after Inuyasha fell asleep again. They started to unload their stuff. Kagome then pulled out her (*cough* moms *cough*) credit card to pay for their stuff.  
  
"Oh we only take cash here." The cashier told them, pushing back the credit card that Kagome had placed on a table. Both teens stood there with deadpan looks on their faces. "There's a bank machine right out side if you'd like." The cashier pointed to the cashier box outside in the pouring rain.  
  
"When did it get so rainy?" Kagome looked at the buckets of rain in disbelief.  
  
"Well we have been here for three hours."  
  
"Ok, sorry. Just stay here with our stuff while I go get some cash." Kagome told him while quickly making her way outside. Inuyasha sat and watched from inside the warm cozy store, as Kagome got soaked trying to get some money. Ah, they joys of windows.  
  
"Shouldn't you be out there helping your girlfriend?" One of the people standing behind Inuyasha asked.  
  
When Kagome finally came back inside about 5 minutes later, she was soaked from head to foot. Inuyasha laughed at her.  
  
"Shut up dogboy!" Kagome spat at him. 'I'm so glad I didn't wear white today.' Kagome thought to herself. She looked over to see Inuyasha still laughing hysterically. "I'm so glad you found this entertaining." Kagome glared at him darkly, shivering a bit from the cold.  
  
"You bet!  
  
After paying for their stuff, Kagome got mad at him and made him carry almost all of the bags. They then stood outside in a little under covered area. "So where'd we park the car again?" Inuyasha asked, scanning the parking lot. "Out in the rain." Kagome said smirking. Now he had to get wet too. SUCKER! "Way at the back of the parking lot." Inuyasha groaned.  
  
After many cold, hard hours and almost getting run over by ten different cars, getting chased by a pack of wolves, and trucking through the puddles which had now turned into lakes; they finally made it to his car.  
  
.................  
  
Ok so it only took a few minutes! And the 10 cars was actually just a remote controlled race car, and the wolves were really tiny birds washing themselves in the puddles........and the lakes were still actually just puddles...... BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! It felt like it after all. Damn those birdies...............  
  
They finally loaded the car up with stuff that Inuyasha personally didn't think they needed and got in the car. Inuyasha immediately turned on the heat, letting themselves warm up before they decided to go home.  
  
"Ahhhh....warmth." Kagome said contently while rubbing her hands together in front of the ventilating system. She couldn't stop shivering though. 'Damn my non thinking ahead skills!' Kagome scolded herself while rubbing her hands over her bare arms. Inuyasha 'keh'd and muttered something about weak wenches. Kagome was about to snap at him when he offered her his jacket.  
  
"I can't take that it's soaking wet." Kagome tried to push it away from her.  
  
"Keh! On the outside!" Inuyasha told her angrily while draping over her shoulders before she could protest any more.  
  
"Uh......... thanks." Kagome said shyly, wrapping the jacket around herself tighter. She could still feel Inuyasha's left over body heat lingering on the jacket.  
  
"Keh! Whatever!" Inuyasha said, trying to cover up his act of kindness. He then pulled the car into reverse to get out of the parking lot. "Well, next stop, home."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Finally we're home!" Sighed Kagome while dumping the groceries on the table. She then propped up her head on her hands while keeping her elbows on the table. She let out a worn out breath like she had been carrying a thousand plus bags, each weighing about 50 pounds. She then looked over to the three bags that she had been carrying, each filled with bread and chips. Not exactly 50 pounds but close enough.  
  
Inuyasha then came staggering into the room, trying his best to keep his balance while holding the big box in one hand and the left over 15 bags of HEAVY groceries. He glared at Kagome and her three paper-weight bags. Curse her.............................  
  
"Would you please HELP me with something?!" Inuyasha asked angrily, slowly falling backwards from all of the stuff.  
  
"I'll take that." Kagome took the box and started to walk to her room. Inuyasha and the grocery bags all came crashing down to the ground. 'Keh! Stupid wench.' Inuyasha thought angrily, getting up and leaving the grocery bags where they were. He'd deal with those later.  
  
He then headed to his room to get changed out of his wet clothes. While Kagome was doing the same thing, there was a knock at the front door. "HEY WENCH! YOU WANNA GET THAT?" Inuyasha yelled from his bedroom. "Whatever........" Kagome muttered while pulling on the quickest T-shirt she could find. "THANK YOU!" Kagome was now out of her room and looking at Inuyasha's bedroom door. How does he do that?  
  
"Yes?" Kagome opened the door to see who was there.  
  
It was Miroku. "Uh, hi, yes is Inuyasha he.........re..........um..................." Miroku's eyes fell on Kagome's chest. Kagome looked to see what he was looking at.  
  
Of course, being the lucky person she was, she had grabbed her very old and torn up white fish-net shirt. Her arms quickly flew over her chest to try and cover herself up. "Oh shit I grabbed the wrong shirt!" Kagome tried to make a mad-dash to her bedroom but ran straight into Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey wench who is..........it........." Inuyasha's eyes now fell on Kagome's see- through shirt. "YOU STUPID HENTAIS! I'M GUNNA KICK YOU'RE ASS AS SOON AS I GET A PROPER SHIRT ON!" Kagome yelled as she slammed her door shut. They then heard a muffled 'dammit!' from her room.  
  
"Miroku................." Inuyasha slowly turned to his friend that was standing in the doorway. "If you want to live, I advise you to run." Inuyasha then dove under the coffee table. Obviously Miroku never noticed Kagome's battle aura. Inuyasha had already experienced that side of her today and really hoped it would never happen again.  
  
All of a sudden Kagome came out in a black shirt that said 'Psycho Killer' on it.(Perfect huh?) One of her hands was clenched in a fist, while the other was holding her sledgehammer. Kagome's face was flushed with anger.  
  
She turned to Miroku with death in her eyes. She then pointed a finger at him. "You go first!"  
  
Then, with inhuman speed she ran to Miroku and beat him senseless. As soon as she was done with him she set out after Inuyasha. "Inuyaashaaa!" Kagome called out in a sing song voice, "Come out come out where ever you are!" Then she went over to the coffee table.  
  
'Oh crap what am I going to do?' Inuyasha thought worriedly. Then an idea came to mind (AN- Amazing! He has an idea!) Kagome kicked over the coffee table to find Inuyasha sitting there. A wicked smile spread over Kagome's face as she raised her sledge hammer over her head.  
  
"Aw, look Kagome!" Inuyasha said pulling off his hat, revealing two fluffy white ears. "You don't want to hurt these do you?" Inuyasha shoved his head towards Kagome, twitching his ears ever so slightly. Kagome tried to bring the hammer down on his head but the ears twitched and she stopped. She tried to bring it down on him again she saw his ears droop and then she couldn't resist any longer. She dropped her sledgehammer and ran over to his ears, scratching them softly.  
  
"They're so soft and fluffy and kawaii and-!!!!" Kagome had a big huge smile on her face while she continued her ranting. Inuyasha remembered to not purr this time and to put on the grouchy pouty look (AN- awwwwwwwwww.), but couldn't stop his instincts to nudge his head further into Kagome's grasp.  
  
Miroku groaned as he rubbed a fairly large bump on his head, propping himself up with one arm. He slowly opened his eyes. It was quiet.............too quiet. Hey! Where was crazy psycho roomie?? He finally saw the top of Kagome's head from behind the couch.  
  
Wait a minute? She smiling. Wasn't she just the crazy psycho roomie chick just like....five seconds ago? Miroku then decided to check and see what had changed her mood so quickly. What he saw mad him laugh out in surprise.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting down with his arms and legs crossed while Kagome was happily petting his ears. Inuyasha glanced over and saw Miroku watching them with a perverted grin on his face.  
  
"Well I see that you two have gotten quite friendly with each other." Miroku laughed as the quickly pulled away from each other. "Keh! Well at least I didn't get beaten up by a girl!" Inuyasha countered.  
  
"I resent that................" Kagome muttered while glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha took no notice of the glare and asked Miroku what exactly he was doing here.  
  
"Oh well I was just wondering if you wanted to go to this party tonight. You can bring your girlfriend too if you'd like?" Miroku motioned over to Kagome.  
  
"What! She's NOT my girlfriend. Just my roommate!" Inuyasha said angrily. "And if you would like to press the matter further then I'll be sure to get acquainted with you." Inuyasha then started cracking his knuckles, making Miroku gulp nervously. "But I'll guess I'll come anyways. Who's throwing the party?"  
  
"Dunno, but I do know that there's going to be a lot of pretty girls there!" Miroku's face spread into a perverted smile. 'Should've known.' Inuyasha thought rolling his eyes. "So wench do you wanna come?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "Uh, I don't think I'll know anyone there." Kagome answered.  
  
"Well then bring your friend, uh, what's her name again?"  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Ah Sango. The beauty of all women. The princess of all beauty. The one with the nice a-"  
  
"Can it, Miroku" Inuyasha said flinging a couch pillow at his friends face. "So you coming or not?" Inuyasha asked Kagome again.  
  
"Sure why not." Kagome smiled 'God she has a pretty smile' Inuyasha thought to himself, turning away from the blush that was creeping its way to his face.  
  
'You like her don't you?'  
  
'Huh? Who is this?'  
  
'I am your other half. That sweet little voice who always gives you the best advice!'  
  
'Are you that same little voice that told me eating my brother's birthday cake was a good idea?'  
  
'...........'  
  
'You know I got put into a coma for a week because of you!?'  
  
'Ok we're getting off subject. So you do know that you like Kagome right?'  
  
'No! How could I like her? I've known her for what? A day!'  
  
'No it's been a day and a half. And besides, I'm you and of course you like her!'  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Miroku and Kagome both whirled around to stare at the crazed hanyou. "What? I was just, uh, I was, um, never mind. And go home Miroku I need to get ready for the stupid party you want me to go to!" Inuyasha grunted and got up and walked to his room. "I'm gettin in the shower."  
  
"Ok well bye then." Miroku headed for the door. Before he left he poked in his head one last time. "And don't forget to bring your beautiful friend." Then Miroku finally left with a little bounce in his step.  
  
"Ohmygosh!" Kagome whispered in realization under her breath. 'This is the perfect time to put my plan in action! I could use it for black mail! EEEEEE!' Kagome smiled evilly and ran into her room, but not before grabbing a grocery bag with the pink bunny costume and the camera in it. She then sat cross legged on her bed, waiting for the sound of the shower to start.  
  
There!  
  
Plan 'Inu-Bunny' was in action. She grabbed the extra, extra large pink bunny costume and camera and ran to the bathroom. 'Damn!' Kagome thought while trying to open the bathroom door. 'It's locked!' Kagome had an idea. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. "I'm so glad Ryan showed me how to pick a lock." Kagome grinned evilly.  
  
Her old buddy Ryan had showed her many useful things. Like how to pick locks, jumpstart cars, pit pocketing(which she did to her friends all the time.), and how to hack onto peoples computers and make their screens go black like on the 'Matrix' when they're all like "Hello Neo."  
  
As soon as she finished picking the lock she crept inside the steamy bathroom. She placed the fluffy bunny suit on the counter. She then went around the bathroom singing the tune to 'Mission Impossible' quietly to herself; taking all the towels, hands cloths, Inuyasha's clothes, and anything else she could find.  
  
Then the shower turned off. Kagome ran outta there in 0.12 seconds flat. She closed the door and waited outside the bathroom door with the camera ready. She then finished the Mission Impossible theme loudly with a laugh.  
  
"What the fuck!" She heard Inuyasha yell. Crashing and the opening and closing of drawers could be heard from inside the bathroom. After about 3 minutes, Inuyasha came out; dressed in the cutest, fluffiest, pinkest bunny costume anyone had ever seen. Or so Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome quickly took a picture as fast as she could before he could take in what was going on. Inuyasha blinked from the blinding flash. Then "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"  
  
"Just having a little fun!" Smiled Kagome as she fanned the picture, waiting for the colour to show. "What the hell! Give me that!" Inuyasha dove for the picture Kagome held in her hand. She quickly stepped aside, letting him collide into the couch. She then snapped another picture.  
  
"Hm..........This could be very useful for later on." Kagome grinned evilly as she saw the first picture of a very stunned Inuyasha, looking like a deer caught in headlights, er.........bunny. Then she burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU *laugh* look *laugh**laugh* so *snicker* funny!" Then she burst into another laughing fit. "My little Inu-Bunny!" She started laughing even more.  
  
"Yea, yea laugh it off!" Grumbled Inuyasha, grabbing his clothes from off of the couch and heading to his room to get changed. About five minuets later Inuyasha was out and dressed.  
  
He was wearing a red (obviously) muscle shirt, some black jeans, a red bandanna, and a leather jacket slung over his back. Kagome practically drooled. This was a BIG improvement from the pink bunny costume. When she noticed she was staring she blushed. Inuyasha noticed this and smiled smugly to himself. Kagome quickly went to her room (with the picture) to get changed.  
  
Of course being a girl, Kagome took about half an hour. When she finally did come out it was Inuyasha's turn to drool. She was wearing a red tank top that said 'COME CLOSER so I can slap you', her favourite black fitted jeans, some red and black wrist bands, and her hair was done up in two braids.  
  
"You ready to go?" Kagome giggled when she saw the blush creep across his face. He just nodded his head. Kagome grabbed her leather jacket and headed out the door to head to the party.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^End^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Moochy: Well that's the end of chappy 3!!  
  
Kit: Jee! And it only took you three weeks to do it!  
  
Moochy: ..................  
  
Kit: *rolls eyes and walks over to see what Moochy is working on* whatchya doin?  
  
Moochy: Making a magical fortune teller thing. I think it should be ready by the time chappy 4 is done. Which reminds me..............i'm sorry to say this guys but..........but.......  
  
Kit: Spit it out already.  
  
Moochy: Fine then. The awful news is that *gag* Kikyo comes in. But don't worry! There'll be LOTS of Kikyo bashing! And somewhere near sometime she dies and miraculously world peace is spread around!  
  
Kit: Really! Well then lets go and finish the rest of the chapters so she can DIE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Moochy: ^_^ Well I g2g. Ja ne! o.O 


	4. The Party

Um. . . uh. . . y-yo?? ::dodges from left to right as rocks are aimed at head:: OO;; ok, uh, how about this. I'm sorry????? ::dodges boulders getting thrown at head:: (man I love my fast reflexes) Ok I'll try again! The first week I was just plain lazy, the second week I was loaded with homework, the second week I had a HUGE project that I needed to finish, and then last week I had two tests to study for. Oh yes and now I have a science test tomorrow and have to hand in a bunch of homework that I haven't started yet!!  
  
Readers: HEAVE!!!!!  
  
::dodges mountain getting thrown in my general direction::  
  
::crashes about three feet away::  
  
Kit: Maybe you should stop with the lame excuses................  
  
Moochy: but they're TRUE!!!!! ::cries::  
  
Kit: ::laughs::  
  
Moochy: ::whacks Kit over the head:: you're supposed to comfort me, stupid.  
  
Kit: Oh. Yea. ::rolls eyes:: I'm supposed to comfort you just like I'm supposed to eat this delicious ice-cream with you.  
  
Moochy: ::smiles and eats ice-cream ALL by myself::  
  
Kit: ......did I ever mention how much I love you?  
  
Moochy: .....  
  
Kit: ::big puppy eyes::  
  
Moochy: ::hands over ice-cream cone::  
  
Kit: KYA! ::licks ice-cream happily::  
  
Moochy: yea well I'm just gunna go to bed now and finish this later okay? I'm really tired.  
  
::readers take aim at Moochy with machine guns::  
  
Moochy: Did I ever mention how much I love you? XD

**Chappy 3: The Party  
  
**

"This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that.....!" Kagome swung her head side to side as she sung "this is the song that never ends" from a childhood show she used to watch called 'Lamb chops.'  
  
Kagome started singing louder when she heard Inuyasha groan and start to bash his head on the steering wheel. She burst out laughing when Inuyasha had taken his hand and pointed it to the side of his head like a gun and pretended to shoot himself with a gun. 'Oh what I wouldn't give to have a REAL gun right now.....' Inuyasha thought in self-pity. (AN-I feel your pain...............)  
  
'Keep calm Inuyasha,' Inuyasha told himself straightening up in his seat, taking a deep breath, 'It's just a song. We'll be at the party in a few minutes and- hmm hmm hmm. NO! No Inuyasha DON'T sing it don't sing it NOOOOOO!!'  
  
Inuyasha then went back to bashing his head against the steering wheel in aggravation.  
  
Of course this was all very entertaining to Kagome because every time he bashed his head he hit the car horn, causing angry drivers to turn around and finger him. Ah, what a life!  
  
As soon as the building came into view Inuyasha almost ran over fifteen different kids just trying to find a spot so he could escape from the fiery grasps of hell's torturous song aka. The song that Never ends.  
  
Damn those children's songs. . .  
  
As soon as he turned off the engine he threw himself out of his car and leaned onto another car he was parked beside for support while taking in deep heavy breaths. And, being the brilliant person he is, set off the car alarm.  
  
Inuyasha stood up straight and walked away quickly as if he didn't do anything. But of course Mr. Brilliant still left Kagome behind to take the blame of a very furious car owner.  
  
::::::  
  
"Thanks for nothing dogboy." Kagome grumbled angrily as she tried to shake the high pitched ringing that was still buzzing in her ear. Damn that man can yell.  
  
Inuyasha grinned at her. "You don't hum or sing anymore awful children songs from hell anymore and I'll take the blame for everything." They finally made their way to the entrance of the vine covered building where from inside you could hear the muffled sound of music and people coming from inside.  
  
"Oi? If you have sensitive hearing then wont the extremely loud party music hurt your ears even the tiniest bit?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he set his hand on the handle to open it.  
  
"I suppose..........but the bandanna helps." Inuyasha replied pointing to the bandanna that was wrapped around his ears. Kagome just 'ah'd and nodded her head. Inuyasha swung the metal door open widely but to just be thrown back from the powerfulness of the sound waves.  
  
Inuyasha looked in aw at the metal doors. He then stood up and pushed his sleeve's back, securing the bandanna around his ears a little tighter. He then opened the door slowly, making sure that there was no more falling involved. After everything was safe he opened the door the rest of the way. Inuyasha grinned and motioned his hand towards the door.  
  
"After you." Inuyasha gestured to Kagome. Kagome eyed him suspiciously. Someone like him would never be polite, especially to her. She looked at his smiling face again. 'Maybe he does have some good manners.' Thought Kagome, walking through the door.  
  
All of a sudden a foot shot out and Kagome met face first into the ground. She looked up to see Inuyasha laughing. She glared at him and then grabbed his foot, causing him to fall flat on his ass. A couple kids walking by stopped and laughed at them.  
  
"Ha! Not even inside and already getting it on with your girlfriend. Have you no shame." The two immaturish boys howled with laughter as they swung open the door and walked passed them and into the party.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the two guys, making sure that they would become acquainted with his friend 'the fist' before they left the party tonight. Kagome sighed and got up and dusted herself off while Inuyasha followed suit. But this time instead of even pretending to be a gentleman Inuyasha walked inside without even bothering to hold the door for her.  
  
Kagome glared at the closed metal door and finally decided to go in. She was greeted with a loud blast of music. Kagome quickly scanned the place until she found her friend Sango waiting over by the punch bowl as planned.  
  
"Heya Sango!" Kagome shouted and waved to her friend. Sango smiled and waved back and stood while her friend jogged over to her.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Sango asked while taking a small sip of her coke she had recently gotten from a vending machine.  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome leaned in closer to try and hear her over the music.  
  
"I said, WHAT'S UP?" Sango shouted back.  
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Kagome motioned to her ear and shrugged. "SO, WHAT'S UP?" Sango just shook her head at her idiot friend. Finally a quieter song came on and it was easier to talk over.  
  
"So you wanna find Miroku? He was the one that wanted you to come you know." Kagome said while looking over at Sango's drink.  
  
"Really!" Sango almost looked pleased that he had wanted her to come, but then she quickly added on, "I mean, why should I care if that hentai wanted me to come. It's not like he's someone I want to be around with."  
  
"Um, maybe because he's right behind you." Kagome pointed to Miroku right behind Sango. As Sango turned around Kagome quickly snagged Sango's drink and chugged it down. Sango didn't care after she saw Miroku's hurt expression on his face. She immediately apologized, trying to explain that she didn't really mean it.  
  
"No need to apologize my dear Sango." Miroku's saddened expression was quickly replaced by a perverted. "You can just do me the honour of coming home with me and then you could spend the night in my room!" Sango's eye started to twitch.  
  
"STUPID HENTAI!!!"  
  
SMACK  
  
"That's gunna hurt in the morning." One of the people walking by said. Miroku was unconscious on the floor, his fingers twitching in pain. Sango went up to him and kicked him in the ribs, and then took back her spot beside Kagome muttering something about 'how stupid hentais should keep their filthy minds to themselves.'  
  
All of a sudden a new song came on and Kagome immediately straightened up. Her eyes started to shine as her brain registered what song was playing. It was some sort of song from North America called 'Hey Mama'.  
  
"Hey you wanna dance?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, taking him by surprise.  
  
"Uh, what, um, uh, sure." Inuyasha finally decided when Kagome gave him the best puppy eyes she could muster. Its so damn hard to resist those things. They stepped into a small spot on the dance floor and started testing the beat of the music while swinging their hips side to side. After a little bit they started to pick up the pace, each trying to outdo the other.  
  
Kagome was actually surprised at how good Inuyasha was at dancing. But she pushed all thoughts into the back of her head as she continued dancing, completely synchronized with the silver-haired hanyou.  
  
Kagome had completely lost herself in the music now. Her hands that were in the air subconsciously reached back and took hold of Inuyasha's neck and started grinding up and down his body. Inuyasha bit his lower lip and tried to continue on dancing but couldn't help himself but think how nice it was to have Kagome's form pressed against his.  
  
People now had formed a circle around the pair and 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed at some of the moves they were pulling. Many tried to walk in and outdo them but each one pulled back in defeat.  
  
Much to Inuyasha's relief the song ended. But then that stupid DJ just had to announce them dancers of the night and Kagome hugged Inuyasha as a congratulations for both of them and Inuyasha got worked up all over again.  
  
Damn that woman. . .  
  
"Well that was fun!" Kagome unlatched off of Inuyasha as she brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. Inuyasha just nodded, deeply in need of something to drink. Preferably alcoholic! Miroku howled at Inuyasha and raised his drink to him, showing a congratulations for his act of (in Miroku's corrupted little mind) dirty dancing.  
  
"YASHIE!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was pulled out of his get revenge thoughts and turned around to see who was calling him. When he spotted the person all he said was. "Oh shit!"  
  
A girl who looked very much like Kagome flung herself onto Inuyasha, squealing as Inuyasha tried in vain to get her off of him. Kagome studied the girl very closely. They did look similar in some ways but there were a few flaws. Kagome's eyes held so much life and passion in them while this woman's had a fake shimmer to them. Her hair was a bit longer than Kagome's too. But the thing that set them off the most was that this girl was wearing the sluttiest, skimpiest clothes anyone had ever seen.  
  
"Get the hell off me Kikyo!" Inuyasha said threateningly. 'So this is Kikyo' Kagome thought.  
  
"But Yashie Dearest. Didn't you miss me?" Kikyo cooed as she continued to hang on him and play with his hair. Kagome burst out laughing because 1. This girl was a complete and utter slut and 2. She remembered how she had called him Yashie Dearest as a joke, but this was for real!  
  
"Who are you!" Kikyo steadied herself down from Inuyasha's back and glared at Kagome.  
  
"Oh just a friend." Kagome smiled and waved her off muttering the word 'slut' under her breath.  
  
"Oh wait I know you! You're that girl I saw in that porno magazine!" Kikyo sneered.  
  
"And just what the hell were you looking in a porno magazine for?" Kagome asked, raising an eye brow at the slut face "Were you looking for a new job or were you trying to see if you could spot any old girlfriends of yours?"  
  
Kikyo tried to find something to say but then finally settled on a loud 'hmpf' and went back to hanging on Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyo! Don't make me hurt you!" Inuyasha's eyes were closed while his eyebrow was twitching madly. If Inuyasha's ears were showing, Kagome guessed that they too would be twitching. Kagome continued to watch in disgust as this Kikyo girl started to trace a finger down his face.  
  
"But I thought you loved me Yashie Dearest"  
  
All of a sudden Kikyo doubled over with an "oompf" Inuyasha looked up to see who saved him. He then spotted Kagome standing there, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Wha??" Inuyasha stared in bewilderment.  
  
Kagome then noticed Inuyasha looking between her and the now sprawled Kikyo on the floor. "What?" Kagome said defensively, taking a step back. "Well someone had to hurt her and you sure as hell weren't!"  
  
"Th-thanks" Inuyasha could've hugged her but then he decided not to. It would supposedly 'cramp' his style. Everyone continued to stare at Kikyo until a loud splashing was heard.  
  
"What? That girl had something on her ass! I was just helping her." A punch- drenched Miroku protested as Sango hit him over the head again with the empty punch bowl. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Well I got to go get something to drink." Kagome said walking off. Kagome sighed in pity for Miroku as another loud crash was heard. At least Sango's attempting to put him in line.  
  
As soon as she found the punch bowl she poured herself a glass and chugged it down. She looked down into her empty cup, trying to register what that tangy taste was in the drink. She looked up to see a couple of guys trying to suppress laughter but she shrugged it off. She continued to drink more and more and more. Pretty soon she was leaning on the table for support.  
  
Inuyasha came along about 3 hours later in search or Kagome and found her by the punch table, swaying this way and that. He saw her laughing and talking to someone. As he got closer to see who it was.  
  
"Soooo whut are you doing in this part of townnnnnnnnnn cutie?" Kagome was laughing and talking......... to a plant. "You know this shade of green looks really great on you!"  
  
Inuyasha sucked up his breath and went up to her. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he approached her, reaching out a hand to tap her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Yash! You gotta come meet this guy! He's friggen hilarious!" Kagome held up a cup of punch to the plant she was in deep conversation with.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha started, "That's a plant." (--;;)  
  
"Really?? I could've sworn it was a person a shecond ago!" Kagome leaned in and squinted at the plant, pushing through the leaves trying to find her friend. Inuyasha then noticed the 34 empty glasses of punch sitting beside Kagome.  
  
"Kagome......how many of these cups are yours?"  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmm, all of 'em. And the one's over there" Kagome pointed to about 40 more empty glasses. Inuyasha just shook his head.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! And the one's under there!" Kagome pointed to a spot under the table. Inuyasha bent down to see about 50 more glasses scattered around.  
  
"C'mon Kag we're going home." Inuyasha started to grab her wrist to bring her home.  
  
"Aw you called me Kag! How sweet!"  
  
"C'mon, we're leaving. You're too wasted to stay here any longer."  
  
"Whaddya talking 'bout? I'm comple-te-ly........shober......" Kagome's voice was slurring. Then without notice Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's bandanna off his head. "Oi, Wench! Gimme that!" Inuyasha said attempting to snatch the bandanna from her. She then stuffed a corner of the bandanna down her shirt so it was sticking out a bit.  
  
"Come'n get it!" Kagome swaggered to the side a bit with one of her eyelids drooping. "With your teeth!" she added on.  
  
Inuyasha sucked in his breath and started to reach for his bandanna with his hand.  
  
"No," Kagome stumbled to the side. "I said with your THEETH!"  
  
Inuyasha drew his breath once more and slowly went forward to grab the bandanna with his teeth. The only ay he was going to get it back was to just do what she told him to. Just as he was almost there, "HENTAI!" Kagome screamed and slapped him. She then threw his bandanna at him and ran away laughing like a maniac.  
  
Inuyasha put on his bandana quickly and ran after Kagome. When he got closer he tackled her to the ground. She was underneath him and he was on top. She then stared right into his eyes intensely. She stared, and stared, and stared, and stared, and then, "You've got beautiful eyes!" Kagome said and then started laughing like a maniac again.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and got up off of her. He held out a hand to help her up but then saw that she had passed out. He sighed once more and then picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and then headed to the car.  
  
"You're a lot of work girl!" Inuyasha said, softly chuckling, shifting her weight on his shoulder. He went over to Sango and Miroku who had acquired a few handprints on his face and told them he was taking her home. When he finally got to his car he opened the door with his foot. (AN- gasp What talent!) He then gently placed the very drunk and very unconscious Kagome in the passenger seat of the car.  
  
Just as he was about to pull away and head home, a cop came and tapped on the window. "Shit." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He then rolled down his window. "Yes officer." Inuyasha asked with his best 'I didn't do anything wrong' smile.  
  
"Have you been drinking?" The officer started inspecting his car, looking at the back seat.  
  
"No officer. I wouldn't dare drink since I would be driving home." Inuyasha smiled a fake smile. What he said wasn't entirely true, he had about two or three drinks but being half demon and all, the drinks didn't affect him as much as the other people.  
  
"Well what happened to your girlfriend here." The cop pointed to the unconscious Kagome, snoring away with a little bit of drool forming at the side of her mouth. "Uh, well, some punk spiked her drink and then she got a little wild and passed out. So I decided it was time for her to go home."  
  
"You're a good kid. I suppose you can go then." The cop finally decided, tapping his pen on the clip board he was carrying. "Drive safely now. And don't do anything to your girlfriend that I wouldn't do!" As soon as the cop turned away Inuyasha gave him a look of total and utter disgust and then drove away.  
  
When he arrived home he stood in front of the door leading to the building, wondering how he was going to get through all of this. He reached out and opened the door quickly with one hand while trying to still keep hold of Kagome with the other. He then stuck his foot in the door to hold it open while he brought his other hand up to keep hold of the unconscious girl that was slipping off of his shoulders. He then finally got inside and made sure her head didn't bump the door.  
  
"Gods your heavy!" Inuyasha grunted, shifting Kagome under him so he was holding her bridal style. Kagome muttered something he didn't quite catch and then she grabbed his shirt and snuggled into him. He sighed and looked up towards the heavens, wondering what he did to deserve this.  
  
After many struggles with doors and elevators, they were finally inside. Inuyasha brought her to her room and plopped her on her bed. He shook out his arms to get the blood flowing through again. He quickly pulled the covers and then headed to his room and stripped down to his boxers.  
  
(AN- ::drools:: Half naked Inuyasha!!! W00t! Take it off! Take it off!  
  
Kit: Down girl! ::struggles to keep hold of Moochy::  
  
Moochy: aw....can't I just have a little fun??  
  
Kit: ::bonks Moochy on the head with giant turkey::  
  
Moochy: ::sniffles:: what did I do?  
  
Kit: You turned into a Miroku that's what!  
  
Miroku: I resent that -.-;;  
  
Moochy: whatever Miroku. You're a good influence on all those kids out there!)  
  
So there was Inuyasha standing in his boxers. (AN- ::drool::) He then flopped down backwards onto his bed, waiting for sleep to come and take over. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a still very drunk Kagome staggered through the door.  
  
"Kagome........Go back to bed." Inuyasha mumbled, rolling over onto his stomach praying that she would just go away.  
  
Kagome didn't listen and climbed into Inuyasha's bed pulling up the covers. Inuyasha lifted his head slightly to look at the back of her head. Kagome suddenly turned to face him and started rubbing his ears. Inuyasha decided not to resist and take advantage and enjoy it while he could. She wouldn't remember in the morning anyway. Inuyasha was purring himself to sleep almost and Kagome was rubbing his ears with her eyes closed. She was also mumbling something.  
  
Inuyasha pulled away. "Kagome. Are you ok?"  
  
"Kawaii......." Kagome mumbled in her sleep, "So kawaii......" 'Oh great, she's obsessing over my ears again.' Inuyasha rolled his eyes but stopped when Kagome started talking again.  
  
"So kawaii.........My Inuyasha's so kawaii........" Kagome then fell silent, the deep breaths indicating that she was finally asleep. Inuyasha just stared at her blushing, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. (AN- gasp mee hee Inuyasha's a pervert!) Inuyasha then grumbled to himself as he pushed the covers back and rolled out of bed.  
  
"Once again," Inuyasha started in an animated game show host voice, "The all mighty Inuyasha gets kicked out of his own bed by his roommate. And to make matters worse it's a girl roommate." Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while shuffling his feet across the floor.  
  
Inuyasha then went into Kagome's room and slipped into her empty bed. He buried his face in her pillow, wondering how he was ever going to get to sleep. Inuyasha then drew in a deep breath of frustration. Kagome's flowery sent filed his nostrils, immediately making the earlier frustration dissipate. He took in one last breath and then fell asleep.  
  
:::Some where outside the apartment window:::  
  
"Ha! I told you they liked each other!" Miroku whispered to Sango, pushing himself off of the side of the building and then being brought back towards it again with his legs as the rope-climbing gear was tied securely around his waist.  
  
"Aw.........they were soooooooooooooooooo kawaii together." Sango smiled, starting to pull her self up the side of the building. "Miroku stop it!" Sango scolded as he kept bounding out and then back towards the building over and over again. Sure its fun but some one might hear them.  
  
Sometime going up the side of the building, a very angry Sango was formed and Miroku had a few new kicks in the head. Oh how he loved the way his hands worked.  
  
End  
  
Again I'm VERY VERY VERY sorry for not updating in a while. As a token of appreciation for you NOT coming to my house and trying to decapitate me like some had threatened to do, I shall give you all a cookie! ::hands over cookies::  
  
Oh and if your one of those extremely nice ppl you shall share with me seeing as those are my last cookies I have! ::readers glare as the hunch over, nibbling on cookies in a dark corner::  
  
::sniff:: where is the love?  
  
::brightens up:: YAY! My favourite song's on! Let me obsess over this for a minute! ::obsesses over 'shuffle': Ah, good ol' original Japanese intro's. Yea I know it's Yu-Gi-Oh but that was a surprisingly good show before the English dubbers killed it. Killed it I tell ya KILLED!!!! sniff the 3rd Japanese intro is SO much better then the English.  
  
**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!:::** Anyhoo! I really really REALLY wanna change my penname. Sorry but Moochy the Moocher is just sorta getting to me. ::twitch:: ::twitch:: So if you have ANY good idea's for a name please tell me???????  
  
Anyways I gotta go now. Oh but before YOU leave. . . REVIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Reviews make me feel special. ::goes all innocent and kawaii:: Just like my mommy says I'm special. She also says people don't want to hang out with me cuz they're just jealous. (lol long story.) 


	5. Just another day

Hey ppls! Two things. 1. I'VE FINALLY FOUND A NAME!!!!! I'm changing it to Trigger Happy after I post this okay?? Okay!!!  
  
#2. I'm almost finished school. And my mom want's me to babysit this summer!!!! ::growls:: i swear if sh'e serious then there's going to be some serious bloodshed around here . . .  
  
Kit: XD Can I help?  
  
Moochy: oh sure of course!  
  
Kit/Moochy: mmmmmm.....carnage.......::drools::  
  
Moochy: ::cough:: ANYHOODEEDOO! (lol. So much fun to say!)  
  
Kit: . . .  
  
Moochy: . . . what?  
  
Kit: ::big puppydog eyes:: carnage?  
  
Moochy: No! Not until later. And if the stupid little things work this time then we'll always find another reason for a little blood shed ::smiles::  
  
Kit: AIE!!! XD  
  
Moochy: Ooh! Hey I've got a reason!  
  
Kit: ?  
  
Moochy: If my P.E. teacher says that I have to stop running throw the forest and in the swamps and getting dirty and bloody and cut up again when we play capture the flag. . . then I guess we can vent some anger out on him! But anyhoodeedoo, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Disclaimer: Mah! I own my half a cookie! That's about it. ::bird swoops down and steals half eaten cookie:: NUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!! .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
:::::**Chappy 5: Just another day**:::::  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome groaned as she started to wake up from her previous slumber. The sun teased her sensitive eyes as she cracked them open and tried her best to sit up while only managing to fall back down onto the bed.  
  
"Oh my achin head!" Kagome groaned as she become painfully aware of a growing headache. All of a sudden the blankets were ripped right off of her of her form. She let out a protesting moan as she groped around for another source of heat.  
  
"G'mornin sunshine!" Inuyasha popped up beside the bed right in her face with a big grin plastered on his face. Kagome was disappointed to see that he had a black baseball cap covering his adorable ears and then let out another moan as she noted the blankets in his hands. She then spotted the sheets that had been shoved down at her feet in the night.  
  
"Yeah I'm just one fucking ray of sun aren't I?" Kagome threw her face back onto the pillow and pulled the sheets over her head. Inuyasha pulled the covers right off again. "Now I won't tolerate any of that language in my house younge lady!"  
  
"Hey gimme those!" Kagome whined and then groaned when another wave of nausea hit her.  
  
"Nope! It's time to get up!" Inuyasha started dragging her out of the room like a little kid.  
  
"Why?" complained Kagome.  
  
"Two reasons. One. You stole my bed . . . again. And two. Its three o'clock in the afternoon!" Inuyasha told her. "Oh yea and one more reason, Sango and Miroku are coming to visit in 20 minutes."  
  
"Hey I only stole your bed once and that was last night because . . . I don't even KNOW why?! The first time you put me there!" Kagome shouted angrily at him while slightly wavering again as another headache came to. She was one of those people who got in extremely bad moods when she didn't feel great. "And WHY do I feel like SHIT!? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER TO TELL ME WE HAVE COMPANY COMING IN 20 MINUTES!!!!!!"  
  
"19 minutes now!" Inuyasha called back as he started making his bed. In a flash Kagome ran out the door and slammed her bedroom door shut. 2 minutes later she came back fully clothed and ready to go while holding her head. "Hey . . . how come it only took you like 5 seconds to get dressed? I mean it usually take you somewhere between half an hour to a day." Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Oh well I sleep." Kagome replied simply.  
  
"SO YOU MAKE ME WAIT ALL THAT TIME FOR YOU TO GET READY JUST SO YOU CAN SLEEP?!" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
  
"Please stop with the yelling!" Kagome cringed as she held her head. Kagome stopped and held onto her stomach. "Just a second." She held up and hand to her mouth and dashed away to the bathroom. He could hear her emptying all of last nights contents and winced.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the closed bathroom door. She deserved to feel like crap. Making him wait for an eternity so she could sleep. 'Stupid Bitch . . .' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock coming from the front door.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door and looked at the couple who were standing there in raw amusement. Sango was standing there with her fist clenched into tight balls while Miroku was grinning quite cheerfully with a bright red handprint on his face.  
  
Sango grumbled under her breath while shoving past Inuyasha and setting herself down on the couch with her arms crossed. Miroku sighed and looked at her with starry eyes.  
  
"Ah, you can tell she loves me." Inuyasha scoffed at Miroku's dreamy remark.  
  
"Yes I'm so sure. I mean just look at the way she's attempting to burn that voodoo doll she made of you." Inuyasha said while watching Sango burning the small straw voodoo doll.  
  
"Hi guys!" Kagome appeared out of the bathroom. Inuyasha just growled at her, still clearly pissed off at what he found out this morning. Kagome completely ignored him while making her way over to Sango.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Sango instantly brightened up at the sight of her friend. "What happened to you last night?"  
  
"Well you see I . . . I don't . . . know?" Kagome burrowed her brows in confusion as she brought a finger to her chin. "Hm . . . Ok I remember punching out Kikyo and then going to go get a drink. This really nice guy offered me some punch so I had a cup. And then another, and another, and another. And that's about all I remember."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went a little wider than normal and he looked towards the ceiling innocently as his lips pursed together and turned his back towards everybody. Kagome caught his little 'I-don't-know-anything-what-do-you-mean- officer?' look and eyed him suspiciously while trying to ignore the slight headache that still pulsed through her head.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, "Do you know what happened to me? Did I do something bad? Embarrassing? Something disgusting that I do not want you to tell me cuz then I wouldn't want to know." Kagome shuttered at the thought. "So anyways, what happened?" Kagome asked eagerly.  
  
"Well," Inuyasha started while twiddling his thumbs around, "I went to look for you because no one knew where you were and you had been gone for a long time. Then I spotted you leaning on the punch table talking to someone. When I got closer I found out you were flirting with a plant." Sango and Miroku laughed a little while Kagome blushed slightly.  
  
"Kagome how many times do I have to tell you that you won't get very pretty babies with plants." Sango teased. Kagome responded buy picking up a shoe and hurling it towards Sango.  
  
"And then I saw the 74 empty glasses of 'punch' next to you. You gotta learn to not drink ANYTHING people give to you, you stupid girl. Well anyway you motioned me to come over and meet the 'hilarious plant' so I came over and told you it was time to go home. And then you........"  
  
Inuyasha pursed his lips together once again to stop himself from saying anything else. 'Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask.' Inuyasha started a little mantra in his head as he awaited for something to happen.  
  
"And then I what?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
'Fuck.'  
  
Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath and puffed his chest out while trying to think of a lie but decided the best thing he could count on was the truth if he really wanted to live."Andthenyoutookmyhatandshoveditdownyourshirtandtoldmetocomeandgetitandw henIwenttoreachforitandslappedme,screamed'Hentai'andranawaylaughinglikeamani ac. Which you are." Inuyasha added on at the end and gestured towards her.  
  
Kagome just stood there in shock for a minute, looking at him blankly. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. The sudden movement brought Kagome back to the real world and a heated blush danced across her face. Miroku and Sango looked at each other from across the table they were sitting at and started laughing their heads off.  
  
"Oh laugh it up already!" Inuyasha snapped at then. The both, unfortunately, obeyed and started howling with laughter. While Sango had leaned over laughing, Miroku took his chance at grabbing her butt.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
::SMACK::  
  
"Ow........." Miroku was massaging a fairly large lump on his head. Things finally calmed down, a little. At least the laughing stopped.  
  
Kagome glared at her so called 'friends' and then looked back towards Inuyasha who was feeling rather uncomfortable with all of the attention he was getting. Not the good kind mind you. She hesitated and then asked, "Anything else?" Kagome wondered if she really wanted to know anymore.  
  
"Well, yes. But not anything as bad as that!" Inuyasha mentioned while waving his hands in front of him. Kagome motioned for her to go on and he stopped and stared at her with a blank face that was trying to pass off innocence.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome shoved her head in his face, "Mind explaining why I woke up in your bed this morning?"  
  
"Afternoon." Inuyasha corrected her. Kagome narrowed her eyes trying to inspect him and then opened wide in fear and jumped back.  
  
"Y-you didn't t-try t-t-to-"  
  
"Ew, gawd no woman!" Inuyasha's face was priceless as he had a hand out to defend himself from some sort of vile substance. "If you could keep you and your sick fantasies away from me that would be very considerate of you!"  
  
"Inuyasha. Tell me what happened NOW!" Kagome glared at him darkly.  
  
"Okay Geeze," Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well after I got my hat back and caught you before you did anything else stupid, you passed out. So then I took you home before the police officer could molest you. I put you in your bed and went to try and get some sleep. But then you being a stupid bitch you walked into my room and kicked me out of my bed."  
  
By this time Miroku and Sango were leaning in closer eating popcorn and a coke. "That was the best entertainment I've ever had, Sango!" Sango nodded her head, shovelling more popcorn into her mouth. Sango then smacked him again when she noticed he wasn't talking about Inuyasha and Kagome but was talking about the view he had of down her shirt.  
  
"Oi! What about the part when Kagome said you were so kawaii?" Miroku asked Inuyasha innocently.  
  
"H-how did you know?" Inuyasha asked him nervously. He then knelt down to Miroku's eye level and narrowed his eyes. "How _did_ you know, hn?"  
  
"Oh, uh, um, nothing!" Sango started laughing nervously and then kicked Miroku from under the table in the shins. Inuyasha gave an amused glance over to Sango and then got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"I said Inuyasha's kawaii? Inuyasha? Kawaii? In the same sentence??" Kagome then started to study his face, looking for any signs of 'kawaii'ness in him. "I mean there isn't much proof . . ."

Inuyasha just growled and barred his fangs at Kagome. Kagome took a step back and bit her lip from saying anything else to make him upset. It's kind of intimidating when you have a demon standing in front of you growling like he was about to bite her head off.  
  
"He growls?" Sango said in amazement. "And he has fangs? Oi, Kagome you didn't tell me your roommate was a demon!"  
  
"Wha- uh! How'd ya figure?" Kagome asked in astonishment.  
  
"Well my family does come from a long line of demon exterminators. It's kind of hard no to know a demon when I see one." Sango shrugged. "But you're a little different . . ." she tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Probably because I'm a half demon." Inuyasha glared at Sango, daring her to make a comment about it.  
  
"Ah that would be it." Sango nodded over to Inuyasha. He let out a loud 'Keh!' and turned his back towards them. Miroku shrugged and walked over to Inuyasha and pulled off his hat. Inuyasha made no protest in trying to get it back while his ears wiggled around happily.  
  
"Can we please change the subject!" Inuyasha said angrily as he gave his ears a few more shakes before stopping.  
  
"Ok. . . um. . . lets talk about juice boxes!" Kagome randomly picked out a topic and walked over to the kitchen fridge. "Oi! You guys want one?" Kagome held up a few juice boxes. They all nodded their heads and Kagome swiftly threw one to each of them. Inuyasha and Sango caught it with ease but Miroku, who was paying more attention to Sango's chest rather than what was happening, snapped back to reality when the juice box hit him in the head.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the juice box. A look of horror crossed his face as he held the juice box in front of him. Everyone looked up at him from their drinking position except for Miroku who was still drinking his juice box happily from down on the floor.  
  
Kagome gave him a questioning glance from across the Island table that separated the kitchen from the living room as he started to seethe with anger. She looked down at her juice box to see if anything was wrong and didn't find anything so just kept on drinking. She nearly fell back in surprise when Inuyasha threw away his juice box and started yelling.  
  
"25% LESS SUGAR!!!!" Inuyasha boomed angrily, walking over to Kagome and ripping her drink out of her hand while ignoring her protests. "That's 25% less juice, dammit!" Inuyasha continued on his rambling, saying cuss words not to be heard by the virgin ears.  
  
"I never knew he was this sensitive about juice boxes." Whispered Kagome to Sango who only nodded in agreement.  
  
.  
  
%%%%%%

((AN- Sry to interrupt ppls but I have to say that this event really happened. I was just sitting down having my lunch and then I pulled out my juice box. I was frozen in fear. It said.......it said......it said that there was 25% les sugar!  
  
Then I got real angry and started yelling "25% LESS SUGAR!!!!!! THAT'S 25% LESS JUICE DAMMIT!!!!!!!!" And then people walking by just stared at me as I started to yell some cuss words. I stopped when my friends told me to calm down. My other friends were just laughing at me.))

%%%%%%%  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha stopped after about 20 minutes of screaming some words that they couldn't even come up with if their life depended on it. Inuyasha got up and dusted himself off. He then walked over to the kitchen counter and ripped off the lid of the juice box. He then got a bag of sugar and started scooping some of it into the juice.  
  
After it was all mixed he got a black pen and scribbles out the 25% less sugar part and replaced it with 110% sugar. He walked over to Kagome and handed her back her juice box. He patted her on her back and walked out the apartment door.  
  
All the friends just stood there sweat dropping.  
  
"So where do you think he went?" Miroku asked breaking the silence but still staring at the door.  
  
"Probably gone to harass the juice department." Kagome answered dully, she too still staring at the door. All the friends nodded in agreement.  
  
.  
  
[[[[[[[]]]]]]]  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha came back through the door about at about 5 o'clock. He was surprised to find his friends were nowhere in sight. He shrugged and put the movies, popcorn, and candy down on the counter. Then the most bestest smelling smell filled his nostrils.  
  
He took in a deep breath. It was coming from the deck. It smelled like . . . like . . . STEAK! Inuyasha quickly kicked off his shoes while shrugging his coat off and bolted straight for the deck door.  
  
When he opened the deck door he found all three friends sitting around the grill out side. "What are you guys doing?" Inuyasha asked. They all told him to shush and continued to stare at the grill. All of a sudden a little buzzer went off and Kagome rushed to open the grill while Miroku and Sango were standing by.

"Spatula!" Kagome held out her hand waiting for Sango or Miroku to hand it to her. "Oven mitt! Seasoning! Okay now grab some plates! Come on hurry! Come grab a plate too, Yash." Kagome motioned him over to the grill  
  
There, on the grill, where 5 of the most perfect looking steaks anyone had ever seen. Inuyasha immediately grabbed a plate and stood in line behind Miroku and Sango. Kagome gave Miroku and Sango one steak, gave Inuyasha two (Kagome knew he would want more than one,) and then put the last and best looking one on a plate for herself.  
  
"Gods Kagome this smells excellent!" Inuyasha said, following the others inside the apartment. He then peered over her shoulder and onto her plate. "Hey, why do you get the best one?"  
  
"Because I'm the chef! But thanks anyways for the compliment." Kagome smiled, "But this is nothing. We still have home made garlic bread, mashed potatoes, peas, french-fries, and milk to dig into."  
  
They all served themselves the rest of the food and sat down at the table. "So where were you anyways Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while starting to eat some of her food delicately. Inuyasha looked up from shovelling food into his mouth.  
  
"I fwaf et gla fmorh herashfing – "  
  
"Say it don't spray it." Kagome said, whipping the bits of food he had managed to spit on her. She watched as he gulped down the rest of his food with the help of a glass of milk.  
  
"I was saying . . . I was at the store harassing the juice department." Inuyasha told them and then reached across the table for some more garlic bread.  
  
"I knew it!" Kagome cheered. "Hand over the dough guys." Miroku and Sango groaned and pulled out 50 bucks each. Kagome took it and shoved it down her pocket.  
  
"You bet on me?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at them before stuffing down another piece of meat.  
  
"Yes. I bet that you were harassing the juice department at the store . . ."  
  
"I bet that you had gone on a killing spree to take out your anger." Sango said.  
  
"And I bet that you went to a hentai shop to make yourself feel better about the juice." Miroku smiled pervertedly with mashed potatoes all in his teeth. Sango reached out a whacked him in the back of his heat causing him to choke on the potatoes he was eating.  
  
"What ever happened to my dear old naïve friend I used to know?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.  
  
"Miroku was NAÏVE??????!!!" The two girls asked in astonishment. Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"When he was first born . . . but then ten minutes later while the nurses were cleaning him up he grabbed onto their boo-"  
  
"Never mind! I don't wanna know." Kagome held her hands out in front of her while shaking her head. She coughed and then straightened herself up.  
  
"Well you were gone for two hours so what else did you do?" Kagome asked getting onto a different subject.  
  
"Oh well I decided to go and rent some movies, and buy popcorn and candy and shit. Every Sunday I do this. I think it was because I used to do it a lot as a child with my family." Inuyasha's eyes furrowed together in deep thought, like he was trying to recollect a forgotten memory. Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts and then looked up again and decided everyone should have something really good to laugh at. Kagome caught the mischievous glint in his eyes and wondered what he was up to.  
  
"Oi! I know what we can talk about, Miroku." Inuyasha looked at Miroku who stopped in mid chew, wondering what Inuyasha was gunna make him do this time. Hopefully not the chicken escapade again . . . "Miroku, tell our little friends here how old you were when you moved out."  
  
Kagome sighed in relief, thinking that he was going to make him say something embarrassing. "I was 13." Miroku grinned proudly, clearly excited about their choice in topic.  
  
"13!?" Kagome and Sango shouted in astonishment. "What did you do to move out at 13?" Sango wanted to know. What did he do? Grope his mother?  
  
"Well I was a pretty bad kid when I was young." Miroku started, placing himself into a more comfortable position while interlocking his fingers together. "Some of the things I did was when I was three I stole about $50 worth of candy from the corner store. Before I wanted an indoor swimming pool so I flooded my house. It worked for a while until Inuyasha came and opened the kitchen door."  
  
"Yea . . ." Inuyasha recalled the memory sourly. He remembered quite well when all of the water came crashing down on him along with the five year old Miroku landing on top of him while Miroku pinched his nose and claimed that something smelt like wet dog.  
  
"Anyways. My mom had died when I was really little so my dad had a girlfriend who lived with us and she was sort of my step mom, whom I hated. So one day I got a hooker to leave a very interesting message on my answering machine to my dad and then his girlfriend heard it and broke up with him, thinking he was unfaithful.  
  
"I also took my dads credit card and bought an unreturnable $300,000 car. I also sold the same car to a random person. The person however didn't have a drivers licence and totalled the car." Miroku continued to list off many more things. Both girls just sat there shocked. They didn't even think someone could do those many things in a life time, let alone 13 years.  
  
".......And then I stole everything from everyone, including some old ladies cane. I pulled the last straw when I sold my pets and house for a little extra change to try and buy every issue of playboy magazines ever made." Miroku finished with a sigh and glanced down and his watch and stopped the time. "Well that only took about 2 hours. Record time! Mark it down Inuyasha!" Inuyasha pulled out a pad of paper that said "Miroku's Story Time" and wrote down 2 hours on it.  
  
Both girls just continued to stare with their mouth gaping open. That problem, however, was quickly fixed when the felt two misplaced hands on their butts. Both girls and Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head with random objects.  
  
"Hey I was just-ow- trying to- gah! – wake you guys up!" Miroku tried to protest but ended when Sango threw her chair at him.  
  
"Wake me up my ass!" Sango shouted at the unconscious form on the floor. She saw Miroku instantly wake up.  
  
"Ok-"  
  
Sango knocked him out once again with the same chair before he could reach her ass.  
  
Then, after Miroku gained consciousness, the four teens decided to all sit down and watch some of the movies that Inuyasha had rented. The first one they watched was 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' (AN- heh heh heh. Gotta put that in there!) They had all started laughing their heads off at the part where the fluffy little bunny turned evil and ripped people's throats out.  
  
After that movie they decided to watch a horror movie. That horror movie was (AN- Dun dun dun.........) Barney. (::Readers hide behind computers in frightment::)  
  
"No!" Kagome screamed. "Don't go into the school. Doom awaits you!"  
  
"OH MY GAWD ITS BARNEY!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, turning her head sharply away from the screen.  
  
"Oh my gawd . . . a purple dinosaur. Good grief these people need to think of something else to fill in their day. Honestly!" Inuyasha shook his head at the pitiful show and got up to get another bowl of Ramen.  
  
Miroku and Sango were holding onto each other for dear life. "NO! IT'S THE HAPPY SONG! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!" Sango screamed, clutching onto Miroku even more. Miroku grinned and shifted his weight into a position that suited him better. By that time Inuyasha came back and plopped back down onto the couch.  
  
"Mirkou," Sango stopped her screaming fit, her entire frame freezing up. "Where's your other hand?" She noticed that she could only see the one hand, shovelling popcorn into his mouth. "Why whatever do you mean?" Miroku asked sweetly. "YOU IDIOT!" Sango screamed and took the popcorn bowl and cracked it over his head. She then pulled his hand out of underneath her butt.  
  
"I swear, I thought it was a pillow!" Miroku whimpered.  
  
"Sane people do NOT grope pillows!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed into his face.  
  
"Now that's even scarier than Barney!" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know, dress her in purple and I think it's a tie." Inuyasha whispered back.  
  
"I think its time for Miroku and I to head home." Sango said angrily. She then grabbed the hentai by his ear and dragged him out the door. From inside the apartment you could hear crashes and bangs all throughout the hallway. Inuyasha and Kagome cringed every time they heard Miroku yelp out in pain.  
  
"Poor boy . . . He'll never learn will he?" Kagome asked in sympathy.  
  
"Nope. So you wanna watch a different movie?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
"Yea," She replied, "This ones getting a little too scary for me!" But right before Inuyasha turned off the movie Kagome screamed, "NO! DON'T PET THE KITTY!!! NOT THE KITTY!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha cleared out his throat. The first couple times were funny watching her but now it was just getting ridiculous. "So what else do you wanna watch?" Inuyasha pulled out the movie bag. "We have some weird horror movie and this old horror movie called uh. . . something or other."  
  
"Lets watch the other older horror movie type thing." Kagome said putting the movie into the machine. When Kagome went to sit down she found Inuyasha stretched out along the couch. "Hey!" Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Give me some room!"  
  
"Ummm no!" Inuyasha said, while wiggling himself deeper into the couch.  
  
"You don't want me to sit on you! Trust me." Kagome threatened. When he just let out a yawn as a reply she decided to go sit on him. Suprizingly he didn't even flinch from the sudden weight on his stomach but just picked some excess food out of his teeth with one of his claws. Kagome decided to try something a little more painful.  
  
"MOVE!!!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could while twisting his ears after taking off his hat. He shot up so high Kagome fell off the couch. "Ow." Inuyasha whimpered, "My ears......." Inuyasha had his hands over his ears, trying to stop the ringing going on in his head.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your ears that much." Kagome dropped down in front of him and started rubbing his ears. Once again he had a look of pure and utter shock on his face.  
  
"Come on the movies starting." Inuyasha quickly pulled away and sat down on the couch, this time giving Kagome lots more room to sit while sitting as close to the edge as possible. The movie dragged on for a while and it was really poorly done seeing as it was made in like 1960. But still, non the less, Kagome got scared time to time. There was one part where a bunch of freaky things started popping up out of everywhere. Kagome got scared and clung onto Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was about to shove her off but when she clung onto his shirt he decided to let her be. After another really long while the movie ended. It wasn't that great but the ending was kind of freaky. The people who were trapped in this haunted forest thought they had to wait till morning to be able to leave without getting killed. The one guy who did survive finally walked out the door in the morning. And then he got killed by the evil spirits anyway. Somebody obviously doesn't know the meaning of 'happy endings.'  
  
"That'll show those stupid kids to go out camping without telling anyone." Inuyasha said to himself. "Come on Bitch lets go –" Inuyasha stopped when he saw that she had fallen asleep. Inuyasha sighed and was wondering how this one girl could be so difficult.  
  
He picked her up and brought her to her bed. Thankfully she was in her pyjamas already so she could just be put to sleep. He plopped her down in bed and prayed to Kami-sama that she wouldn't kick him out of his bed again. He was actually starting to miss his bed.  
  
Just as he was about to leave Kagome started to whimper in her sleep. Inuyasha tilted his head back to try and get a better look at her. When she didn't stop whimpering he racked his brain for an idea to make her stop. He finally decided to walk over and sit on the edge of her bed. He hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it slightly.  
  
"Shhhh, calm down it's alright." Inuyasha whispered to her. She instantly calmed down. Then she grabbed the hand on her shoulder and snuggled into it subconsciously. Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek and pulled out the hand carefully, wanting to get out right away.  
  
He rose from her bed and went to his room. "I better not find you kicking me outta my bed again!" Inuyasha warned her before leaving the room and shutting the door gently. He quickly got undressed and slipped into his bed. 'That's one crazy kid.' He thought before drifting into a deep sleep.  
  
.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
.  
  
It had been about a week and a half since everybody had gotten together from their movie escapade. Now knowing that doing that again would be disastrous, they still got together during the day to hang around the apartment or just walking around downtown.  
  
It was now about 10 o'clock in the morning before Inuyasha woke up. He sat up and stretched out letting loose a big yawn revealing all of the pointed white fangs for the world to see. He got up lazily and shuffled out of his room. He scratched the back of his head trying to keep his eyes open but morning just wasn't agreeing with him today.  
  
He absently reached for the bathroom door knob and dragged his feet across the floor in. Still not completely aware of his surroundings, Inuyasha shrugged off his cloths and wrapped a towel around his waist. Somewhere far off in the distance Inuyasha thought he heard the sound of running water switch off. He replied to it with a groan and walked towards the shower curtain.  
  
Well we can say that Inuyasha was a little more then surprised when the curtain swung open before him and revealed Kagome wearing nothing but a small towel wrapped around her.  
  
Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the girl before him, now completely awake. He watched the way her dripping wet hair fell down in tendrils down her back and over her shoulders. The towel was slightly dampened and hugged almost every curve on her body. He looked up to see her eyes tracing over every muscle of his well-toned chest.  
  
He smirked smugly to himself and then asked, "See somethin' you like, bitch?"  
  
Kagome made a funny squeaky noise in the back of her throat and then ran quickly out of the bathroom and into her own, slamming the door loudly. Inuyasha chuckled to himself and stepped into the shower. He'd probably have to make this one colder then usual.  
  
When Kagome heard the flow of water running again she cautiously stepped out of her room. She then made her way stiffly over towards the television. She snapped it on with the remote and stared at it, not really paying much attention to what as on. The nearly naked image of Inuyasha popped up in her head again. Kagome vigorously shook it away.  
  
'I hope I never have to see that sight EVER again' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
'Oh yes you do.' The oh so annoying voice in the back of her head.  
  
'What? No! That's gross I've only known him for what, 2 weeks now?'  
  
'But you still like him.'  
  
'Ok, do you _want_ to die?'  
  
'You can't kill me . . . I'm your conscience!'  
  
'Conscience my ass! I'll get a psychiatric to get rid of you.'  
  
Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a door open. Inuyasha stepped out of the bathroom towel-drying his hair wearing nothing but some baggy black jeans with a bit of his boxers showing. Kagome had a perfect side view of his frame.  
  
Little beads of water were trickling down Inuyasha's chest from his slightly wet hair. He lowered the towel so it hung loosely around his neck. The shining sun behind him gave a sort of an angelic look to him. Kagome snapped her attention back towards the TV.  
  
"Oi, Bitch," Inuyasha turned his head towards her in a casual fashion, making Kagome jump. "Do you wanna come for a bike ride with me today?"  
  
"A bicycle ride?" Kagome said dully.  
  
"No bitch! I mean a motorcycle ride!" Inuyasha said angrily, pulling on his shirt. "I go out at least once a week and I was just wondering if -" Inuyasha's eyes fell to the shirt she was wearing. "Hey........is that my shirt?"  
  
"Oh, this thing? Um, yes, well, it just looked so comfy and cozy and warm and fluffy. I just had to try it on." Kagome wrapped her arms around herself as if trying to hug the shirt. "But sure I'd love to go with you." Kagome added.  
  
"Okay good." Inuyasha said happily, but then quickly added on. "But don't expect me slow down if you get scared. And give me back my damn shirt!"  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and dashed to her room, making Inuyasha roll his eyes. "Girls." He muttered and wandered off back to his room to get ready.  
  
In her room Kagome was giggling like a school girl. She couldn't wait to go on a motorcycle again. 'Especially with Inuyasha . . . Wait! No! I would be just as happy to go with anyone else.' Kagome decided to herself. She then argued with herself for another 20 minutes, leaving Inuyasha to get himself some breakfast.  
  
::::::::::TBC:::::::::::  
  
Heya ppls. Sry its been a while ::cough:: again. But I made it 15 pages instead of the usual 10. I made it slightly longer . . . ::glances around nervously::  
  
I have one more day of school left!!!!! W00t!! I passed socials with 86% and home ec with 100%, I'm waiting for my results in science and I just have a French exam tomorrow that should be fairly easy. But so yea . . .  
  
::reads over chapter again:: Wow! I never realized how much I wrote Inuyasha to be so much like me! Wow! Even the Good Morning Sunshine thing! grins Man I love doing that! I usually get put #1 on someone's hit list but I always manage to slip bye. But yea. He's just like me. . . . Except for the gender there isn't much similarity . . . ::cough:: anyhoo. I should go cuz I wanna study a bit more for French. But yes it's getting late now. Bye!


	6. Kouga: the super stalker

Hey ppls!!! Something really . . . I dunno . . . interesting happened the other day. I got (dun dun dun) GLASSES!  
  
Kit: What happened to you 20/20 vision??  
  
BilLee: I dunno. Somebody stole it.  
  
Kit: What do you need 'em for?  
  
BilLee: Distance. So I don't have to wear them ALL the time. . . which is good.  
  
Kit: Does this make you a . . . a 'nerd'??  
  
BilLee: no.  
  
Kit: Is it okay if I make fun of you??  
  
BilLee: is it okay if I shoot you??  
  
Kit: um . . .  
  
BilLee: Thought so.  
  
Kit: yea I guess you're right. . . FOUR EYES!!!  
  
BilLee: ::turns to readers:: To ensure safety of eyesight, the following scenes have been censored. Untill then, please continue to read safely. ::turns back to Kit::  
  
Kit: . . . Mommy??  
  
.  
  
.  
  
:::::**Chappy 6: Kouga: the super stalker**:::::  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Inuyasha yelled towards Kagome. She has been in the bathroom for about 15 minutes perfecting her hair, claiming it wasn't doing what she wanted it to. Although Inuyasha had no idea why because it's not like it wasn't going to get messed up from the motorcycle ride anyhow.  
  
"Ok I'm ready! Let's go. Hurry up Inuyasha! We have to go now!" Kagome ran out of her room and out the door in a flash, clearly excited to go on a motorcycle ride again. "Just a little excited?" Inuyasha jumped into the elevator with his hands still jammed in his pockets just before it closed.  
  
"Yea! Ever since I was born my dad would always go for a ride on his bike after dinner and I would always watch him. But . . ." There was a hint of pain in Kagome's voice as she trailed off. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what had happened. Kagome looked up into his eyes. She smiled softly at him and was interrupted from a slight cough behind them.  
  
The teens turned to see a chubby little man standing in the elevator with them. "Could you please press floor 13 for me?" The little man asked, "I think I've got the room right under you." Inuyasha looked quizzically at the man before punching in his floor number. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged shrugs.  
  
"Now I know where those thumping noises are coming from above my room." The little man said with a sneer.  
  
A grin crossed Kagome's face. "Why? You wanna be friends?"  
  
The chubby little mans sneer was wiped right off of his face. He stayed silent until the elevator stopped. He then rushed off the elevator as fast as he could and tried to run down the hall.  
  
"Do you think he's trying to run?" Inuyasha asked, leaning slightly out of the door with an amused expression on his face while watching the chubby man waddle away. He looked somewhat like a penguin. As soon as the elevator door closed Inuyasha and Kagome doubled over laughing.  
  
When they finally reached the underground parking lot the two were in tears and clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard. Kagome stopped laughing when she saw Inuyasha's motorcycle. "Is that . . . ?" Kagome pointed to the beautiful red Harley.  
  
"Yep! That's my baby!" Inuyasha then went up to it and hugged it and started rubbing its shiny exterior. Kagome fell in love with the bike immediately. A huge grin spread across her features as she took in it's features."I looks . . . "  
  
"Stunning, shiny, pretty, beautiful!" Inuyasha proudly finished for her while shinning up a small scuff mark.  
  
"Yes that too but what I was going to say was," Kagome looked towards Inuyasha excitedly and then back towards the bike, "It looks just like my dads old bike. He had one just like it! He always promised that he would take me for a ride but then- Oh never mind."  
  
Inuyasha looked towards her from spiffing up his bike. Kagome was in a trance, almost as if lost in memories. The grin slowly subsided to a small sad smile. "You gunna get on or what?" Inuyasha pulled her out of the daze she was in.  
  
"Oh, of course!!" Kagome started to walk over to the bike. Before she could get any closer Inuyasha stood up and held out a hand indicating her to stop.  
  
"OK, there's a few ground rules. If I find as much as one scuff mark, you die. If I find dirt from you on my bike, you die. If you hurt my baby, you die. And no getting scared from me going too fast, don't cry if you fall off, don't complain if we get hit by a car, don't......" Inuyasha went on like this for about 20 minutes. Kagome got lost on the 5 rule he laid out.  
  
The only thing she did remember him saying in every sentence was if she ever did a certain thing, she dies.  
  
".........And finally, when we turn, you have to turn or we fall of the bike from the upset balance." Inuyasha finished. "Ok we can go."  
  
Kagome squealed happily and jumped on the bike after Inuyasha. "And here's your helmet." He placed the big plastic black helmet in her hands. It looked a lot more like a race helmet than anything else, but that was okay.  
  
She looked over towards Inuyasha who already had his leather jacket, gloves, and head gear on. Their helmets were identical except for the fact that his was red. Big surprise there.  
  
She regretfully placed her helmet overtop of her once perfected hair. She fumbled with the straps for a minute before giving up with a distressed huff. Inuyasha looked up from his position on his bike and rolled his eyes. He motioned for her to come closer so he could help with her helmet.  
  
Kagome felt a heated blush rise to her face when Inuyasha's hand were brushing underneath her chin to help do up the buckle. The blush rose even more when he brought his helmet covered face considerably closer to hers. She was thankful for the helmet that blocked most of her face from his view. She had no doubt that Inuyasha could hear her rapidly beating heart.  
  
Almost as if he'd read her thoughts he asked why her heart was racing so face. She just laughed nervously and waved him off telling him that she was just excited. Inuyasha shrugged and picked her up, placing her on the back of the bike. He got on in front of her and told her to hold on.  
  
She didn't really feel like holding onto him right then. I mean how dangerous could one ride be? The second the large growl that emitted from the engine indicating that he had started it up, Kagome instantly clamped her arms around Inuyasha's waist in fear of falling off. Inuyasha just smirked and rode off.  
  
Kagome had no idea where they were going seeing as she had her eyes shut tight. Each time they turned a corner Kagome leaned as she was told to do, but she also held on for dear life afraid that she might fall off. Kagome had tried to open her eyes a couple of times but either Inuyasha's hair was in the way or the wind was in her eyes. Kagome, not knowing what else to do, lay her head down on Inuyasha's back as much as her helmet allowed her to.  
  
After finally coming to a stop, Inuyasha shut the engine. When Kagome opened her eyes, she let out a small gasp. It was the most beautiful park she had ever seen. There were little ponds everywhere, sakura trees in every direction, and a few people scattered here and there. There were beautiful gardens, each blooming with life and colour. Kagome continued to look around in aw.  
  
Wild life was everywhere. There were a lot of small birds, squirrels and dogs all around playing fetch with their masters. On one of the paths there were even a couple of people riding beautiful black horses.  
  
"Would you mind letting go." Came the gruff voice of Inuyasha. Kagome pulled back quickly, a small blush creeping across her face. Inuyasha got up and helped Kagome off. She put her helmet on the back of the red Harley and shook out her mess of hair, trying to comb some of it out with her fingers.  
  
"Should we go for a walk and stretch for a bit?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha only grunted in reply and started to walk into the park. Kagome was walking along, glad to be out for a walk in the sun.  
  
"I GOT IT!!"  
  
All of a sudden a wolf demon with black hair pulled into a high ponytail came running along trying to catch a Frisbee. He just so happened to be running right in the path of Kagome. The boy collided into Kagome, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Oops, sorry." The boy looked Kagome over, making her nervous. He held out a hand to Kagome. "Here let me help you up. My name's Kouga by the way."  
  
Kagome took his hand and hoisted herself off the ground. "Uh, thanks I guess." Kagome replied, dusting off her abused rear "My names Kagome."  
  
"Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Since I am taken away by your beauty I now claim you as my woman." Kouga said with a bow while taking her hand in his.  
  
"WHAT!? Who the hell do you think you are mister?" Kagome said angrily. "You don't just go up to people off the street and claim them as 'your woman'!"  
  
"Oh," Kouga asked innocently, "Why not?"  
  
Just as Kagome was about to punch him in the face, a low husky growl was heard from behind her. She turned around to se Inuyasha glaring daggers at Kouga. "Ah mutt face, good to see you again!" Kouga said scornfully.  
  
"Shut up ya wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha shot back at him.  
  
"What are you doing hanging around my woman for?" Kouga wanted to know.  
  
"She's not yours." Inuyasha growled, "Kagome ain't some sort of item that you claim as your own!"  
  
"Oh so she's _your_ woman."  
  
"She's not anybody's woman and most defiantly not mine!!!"  
  
Kagome was very grateful for the defence Inuyasha was giving her and let that last comment slide. But seeing the conflict going on between them, decided it was time to leave.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha lets go." Whispered Kagome, pulling on his arm. Inuyasha growled at Kouga one last time and started to walk off.  
  
"Hey!" Kouga shouted to them, "Where the hell do you think you're going with my woman?"  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Kagome shouted angrily. "I'M NOT ANYONES WOMAN SO GET LOST!"  
  
"Then why are you going away with mutt face here if you're not anyone's woman?"  
  
"Because I live in his apartment." Kagome said to him like he was a retard. "So obviously I'm gunna go with him because my car - - OH MY GOD MY CAR!! I TOTALLY FORGOT!" Kagome started to run to Inuyasha's bike, dragging the poor hanyou by his hair.  
  
"Ow that hurts wench!" Inuyasha said angrily, trying to pull Kagome's hands off his hair.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now we gotta get my car!" Kagome threw on her helmet and jumped on the bike. "HURRY HURRY HURRY HURRY!!!!!!!!" Kagome practically pulled him on the bike, almost making them fall over.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" Inuyasha said irritably, starting up his bike. Kouga watched as the two drove off like they were in the worlds speedathon melee.  
  
"Well now I know where she lives," Kouga smirked to himself. "Now I wonder if I still have mutt face's number. I'll keep calling her because I deserve to be her woman and she will say yes to me!"  
  
All of a sudden a frisbee collided with Kouga's head. "What the-" Kouga looked around, rubbing his now bruised head. "Are we still playing or not?" One of his friends shouted to him.  
  
"No I gotta go do something. See ya!" Kouga started to run off. "Oh and before I forget, HERE!" Kouga whipped the frisbee at his friend, almost knocking him out. "Don't EVER throw things at me again!" Kouga then ran off to get to his house.  
  
.  
  
[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]  
  
.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went to a car dealership to find a way to get her car unlocked. One of the mechanics told her to come back in a couple of days and get her car then. Kagome told him where the car was located and soon after that left to go home.  
  
When they both got inside the apartment and plopped lazily down onto the couch. Kagome had grabbed out her brush and started to comb out her long raven coloured mane. Inuyasha grumbled something about 'getting hair all over the place' and then fished around in between the cushions for the remote. After locating the device he began to flip through all of the channels. There wasn't much on, even with the cable extension. Only some kids shows, soap operas, a romance film, and a horror movie. Barney. Inuyasha got frustrated with the shows that were on so he grunted, turned off the TV, and threw the remote into some unknown area of the apartment.  
  
Kagome got bored and went to her room.  
  
For some reason the day was just dragging on. During this time Inuyasha finished a rubix cube 3 times, did 20 different puzzles which he found in the storage closet, played 50 games of solitaire, and read about 100 books. In all this time Kagome was in her room doing kami knows what. Inuyasha's curiosity finally got the better of him.  
  
What the hell was that girl doing in there?  
  
He got up and made his way to her room. During the long and dangerous walk he had to make his way around puzzle boxes, scattered card, empty food bags, and the stupid rubix cube which he had stubbed his toe on. He got angry and kicked it out the open window.  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that? A rubix cube?! Oh my god it's the C.I.A coming to get me! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" shouts and screams from out side the apartment were heard. Inuyasha slowly closed the window and walked over to Kagome's room like nothing was wrong.  
  
Inuyasha knocked on the hard wood door. No answer. Inuyasha called her name. No answer. Inuyasha put his ear against the door to see if he could hear what she was doing. He heard screeching, explosions, cheering, and voices?  
  
What the hell was she doing in there??  
  
Inuyasha turned the knob and pushed her door open silently; peeking a head in.  
  
"What the . . . ??"  
  
And there was Kagome, playing Soul Calibur II for Game Cube. Kagome, realizing he was there, motioned for him to join her while not taking her eyes off the screen. Inuyasha, who was slightly pissed for having nothing to do for the majority of the day, shrugged and plopped down beside her.  
  
"Come, Inuyasha. Join us in our world of Nintendo entertainment systems!" Kagome looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Keh! Sounds fun!"  
  
He picked up the controller and started to play a new game. Inuyasha was Link because he claimed he liked the sword and endless supply of bombs while Kagome was Talim. At first Inuyasha laughed at her for picking such a tiny, weak character. Little did he know, Talim could be quite deadly when used properly.  
  
"ARG!!! STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!!!!!!" Inuyasha was getting very frustrated with Kagome. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH::GASP:: ::GASP::" Inuyasha then fell down dead.  
  
"Inuyasha you're losing again." Kagome smirked and looked over to notice he wasn't moving. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Kagome started to worry and shook him a little. "Inuyasha wake up. Aw come on this isn't funny."  
  
Inuyasha then shot up really quickly and beat Kagome on the game while she was still distracted. "I WON!!! I ACTUALLY WON AGAINST THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST! SCORE!" Inuyasha threw the controller up in the air and then started doing a happy dance. Kagome came out of her state of shock and then turned to glare at Inuyasha. If only looks could kill . . .  
  
"That wasn't fair!" Kagome said angrily and then stopped and smiled evilly. "Maybe I should just post this picture of you in a bunny costume all over the city!" Kagome then started waving the Inubunny picture around in the air, tapping her chin lightly while deciding on the city or the internet. The blood instantly drained from Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Y-you wouldn't." Inuyasha stuttered reaching out a hand to the picture. Kagome snatched it back and shoved it back into her pocket.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. I guess we'll just have to wait and-" Kagome was cut off by the phone ringing. Kagome got up from the floor and went to answer the phone. Inuyasha took this time to beat her a couple more times when she wasn't looking.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Is this the Inuyasha residence?"  
  
"Yea. Here I'll go get him for you."  
  
"Oh no that won't be necessary. Are you Inuyasha's roommate?"  
  
"Um, yea . . ."  
  
"So this is Miss Kagome?"  
  
"Yea . . . "  
  
"Ah it is you! My woman I'm here! It's me! Kouga!"  
  
Inuyasha looked up towards Kagome's pale face when he heard a gasp.  
  
"How-how did you find me? Why should I be your woman? Why did you call me? Go away I'm leaving."  
  
Kagome quickly slammed down the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked even though he had a pretty good idea.  
  
"It was-"  
  
::RING RING::  
  
"Kagome dear it's me!"  
  
"Kouga leave me alone!"  
  
::SLAM::  
  
::RING RING::  
  
"Kag I think we should get together sometime and-"  
  
::SLAM::  
  
::RING RING::  
  
::SLAM::  
  
Kagome was getting pretty freaked out now. She glanced over at Inuyasha and then gave him a very odd look. He was growling and was crouched down on the ground, looking ready to pounce. The phone rang again and Inuyasha sprang and attacked the phone.  
  
"Kagome where are you? It's Kouga!"  
  
"LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE YA WIMPY WOLF!"  
  
Inuyasha then slammed down the phone and unplugged the line. He looked ready to kill and his hair was standing out on end. He didn't know what it was but something about that wolf made Inuyasha really irritated.  
  
"Thanks . . . I guess." Kagome said, slightly stunned by what had just happened. Inuyasha frowned cutely and shuffled his feet on the ground, trying to hide the fact that he had done something nice to Kagome.  
  
"It was just pissing me off, that's all." Inuyasha shrugged, not making eye contact with Kagome. She smiled warmly at him. Inuyasha looked up towards Kagome's kind, beautiful face. An unfamiliar warmth filled his cheeks. Inuyasha cursed under his breath and turned away from her. Shit, was he blushing??  
  
Kagome giggled at his sudden shyness and was almost certine she's seen him blush which made her smile even bigger. All of a sudden Kagome felt a little vibration in her back pocket. Her smile fell off of her face and she paled again but reached into her pocket, pulling out the little cell phone. She accepted the call and slowly brought the phone up to her ear.  
  
"M-moshi moshi?" Kagome answered her phone worriedly. What if it was that crazy Kouga guy again?  
  
'Hey Kagome its me.' greeted a cheery voice on the other side of the line. Kagome let out her breath that she hadn't noticed she was holding.  
  
"Sango. Thank goodness it's only you."  
  
'Huh?'  
  
"Oh, sorry. Never mind. So what's up?"  
  
'Well I was just wondering if you wanna go to a pizza place and then the beach or something tonight. We can go by ourselves or we can bring a certain someone if you'd like.' Sango said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Who?"  
  
'Never mind. You really are an idiot aren't you?'  
  
"Hey, I resent that! But I think we should bring Inuyasha because it wouldn't be fair to leave him here all by himself."  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of his name.  
  
Sango let out a small laugh. 'Sure we can bring him if you want. Tell him to bring a friend so then he won't be entirely lonely.'  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome called, putting her hand over her cell phone. "Do you wanna come out for pizza and then go to the beach? You can bring Miroku if you'd like."  
  
"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome put the phone to her ears again. "He said he'll come. And he's bringing Miroku."  
  
Sango groaned on the other side of the phone. 'Fine.........Should we meet at that pizza place we ate at when you first moved? What was it called again? Andrea's or something?'  
  
"Yea I think so."  
  
'Yea so anyways meet you there at say..........5 o'clockish?? So, gotta go! Bye'  
  
The phone line went dead and Kagome turned off her cell and put it back in her pocket. "Ok Inuyasha? Phone Miroku and see if he wants to come ok? We're gunna leave at 5 o'clock, k?"  
  
"Feh." Came Inuyasha's oh so very descriptive answer. He then got up to go phone Miroku. When he did call Miroku was ecstatic. Miroku was practically throwing a party on the other side of the line because he would be seeing the "oh so beautiful Sango". Inuyasha hung up on Miroku because he wouldn't give him straight answer and kept blabbering on about how _Sango_ wanted _Miroku_ to come with them.  
  
"So is Miroku coming with us?" Kagome asked while plopping down onto her bed, bouncing slightly.  
  
"I have no clue. He wouldn't shut up about how happy he was that Sango invited him along."

"So I take that as a yes." Kagome decided and smiled once more at Inuyasha and walked off to go get ready to go since it was already 4:30. Inuyasha cursed again when his heart warmed when she smiled.

Why the fuck did he have to have such a great roommate like her!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
:::::::::::::::TBC:::::::::::::::::::  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ok sorry to leave it here but I gotta go. I didn't wanna delay the update any longer so sorry. But in the next chapter there will be Miroku and Sango fluff. So that's about it. Oh yea and the reason I didn't update for a while was because I was at my friends cabin all weekend! It was fun!!!! But feel proud of me! During that time I drew all the stereo-typical things that are Canadian for Canada Day. Lol.  
  
I still don't see why some ppl think we live in igloo's and have pet beavers and say "Eh" all the time or that we're all lumberjacks and our favourite thing to drink is beer and etc. I mean honestly! But, just for giggles I drew all of them in my picture! And even Inuyasha saying that he looks festive for Canada day with his white hair and red haori. It's really cute!  
  
Inuyasha: No! It's not. . .  
  
BilLee: Yes it is and you know it!  
  
Inuyasha: no . . .  
  
BilLee: Yes it IS!!! ::glare::  
  
Inuyasha: What ever . . .  
  
BilLee: Do you _want_ to go back in the closet?!  
  
Inuyasha: I was just kidding you're right, its funny! It's really funny! ::silence:: Can I burn it?  
  
BilLee: ::glare:: Well we best get going. But please review! It makes me happy when you review. And when I'm happy I write faster. And when I write faster you get to read faster. And then we're all happy. So review please! ja!


	7. Old ladies and the Beach

Hello my fellow reading people. Sorry I haven't updated in . . . ::counts fingers:: forever. But I have some very good motives! NUMBER ONE! I've been watching and downloading every single Naruto episode ever made. I am in love. NUMBER TWO! I almost got in some serious sheet when my parents FOUND those 102 files stored up on my computer that I wasn't supposed to have. NUMBER THREE! I have recently discovered Ho yeah. Whats better than an online game where you're a STICK PERSON! NUMBER FOUR! I am a lazy bum. You can't disagree with logic like that.

And I'm gunna do something amazing!! I'm replying to a review! It was kinda written to me a long time ago. And I've never done this before. Lol. Here was the review:

**From: Gina()**

**"She then dug way down deep and fumbled around until her hands grasped firmly on**

**a shirt"**

**"She then brushed out her raven coloured hair..."**

**"She then put on a pretty silver cross around her neck ..."**

**"She then turned and grinned at her mother."**

**"Her mom then shooed her off."**

**"Then Kagome started up her car..."**

**"...Sango put on her seatbelt and then held onto the car for dear life..."**

**"...and then almost running over a squirrel."**

**"Then Sango came up and blew in Kagomes ear."**

**"...but she then went to reach the button."**

**"Then Kagome saw the boy known as Hojo start to pick up a few boxes and carry**

**them down to the end of the hall."**

**"She then turned the handle and walking into her new home. "**

**"She then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room."**

**"She the stepped into her new, and very bare bedroom." (I'm sure you meant to**

**type "then")**

**"...and she then whirled around to Miroku who had on the most innocent face**

**anyone could ever imagine."**

**Well, I like the idea of your plot, but grammar wise you need to vary your**

**sentence structure. A lot. The form you used the most, and which stuck out the**

**most, was your use of "then" where it's not needed or just completely improper.**

**I don't know if you have a beta, but I think you may want to... invest in one.**

My Reply: You wanna know what?? I agree with you completely. My writing criteria sucks. Wanna know why? Because this is the first story I've EVER written in my entire life except for one I had to do in Kindergarten about horses. Honest!

And a very interesting fact that I think EVERYBODY should know about is that I started writing this story before I had even watched the first episode of Inuyasha. I saw a commercial for it on TV, read about 3 fanfics, and then decided to write one of my own. And for some strange reason I just cannot write with this story. I hate it! All of the other ones I'm trying to work on have decent content at least. I think it was for this reason I deleted it the first time too. And also for the fact that I honestly don't know where I'm goin' with this. How do I end it?! HOW!!???!!

IF ANYBODY HAS **ANY** IDEAS ON HOW TO END THIS PLEASE TELL ME!!!! I don't like this fic at ALL but I'm only writing it because my deal loyal fans who review and tell me to update. But I promise you that once I get a better story up and get like a million plus more reviews then I will take this off. Now if you'll excuse me.

::turns to story and stabs::

**Disclaimer**: Look in earlier chapters.

:::::::::::::Chappy 7: Old ladies and the Beach::::::::::

"We're here," Inuyasha announced as they pulled into the parking lot of Andrea's Pizza Place. The parking lot was pretty much empty save for the few automobiles that was scattered around. As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out of the car a loud shriek followed by a painful sounding slap was heard from inside the restaurant.

"Miroku," Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison while rolling their eyes and walking into the restaurant. Sure enough Miroku was pouting in his seat across from Sango while massaging a fairly large handprint on his face. Sango was slowly ripping up her napkin while muttering obscene language under her breath.

"Really Sango. Was that really necessary??" Miroku asked innocently.

"Don't you **dare** use that innocent look on me, pervert!" Sango told him angrily.

"But darling-"

WHACK

"Was he at it again?" Inuyasha asked with an amused look on his face while sitting down his perverted friend. Sango nodded sullenly. A grin quickly placed her face as Kagome slid in the seat beside her. "You know Miroku, getting your ass whooped repeatedly by a girl isn't all that attractive. Not even the grandmas will let you have a go at them anymore."

Sango and Kagome tried muffling their laughs with their hands. Miroku stopped rubbing yet another injury from the napkin dispenser to throw a cold look at his so called 'friend'. Inuyasha replied by pointing somewhere behind him and Miroku immediately turned around with a grin erupting onto his face.

The waitress nervously coughed into her hand while taking a cautious step away. She took a pad of paper and a pen from her apron and got ready to write things down while flipping a lock of bright red hair out of the way. "O-okay so my name is Ayame and I shall be you're waitress, unfortunately, for the evening. What would you guys like to order?"

"OK we'll have a large pizza with everything on it, I'll have a coke. What do you guys want?"

"Sango. Oops. I mean…Coke"

"Coke"

"Pepsi"

"Aah! Traitor!"

"Yes really Inuyasha. Be cool and drink coke. Everybody else is doing it."

"Isn't this peer pressure?"

"Fine! Fine! I'll have a coke. Now shut up!"

"Ok then make that a large pizza with everything on it and four Cokes. I think I'll have a ceaser salad too please."

"Oh me too!"

"And me!"

"Sure I'll have one too."

"Ok so that's a large pizza with four cokes and four ceaser salads?" The waitress summarized.

"Oh actually can I have a Sherly Temple? I'm trying to cut down on Coke."

"Oh I love those things! Me too please"

"Sounds good!"

"Keh . . ."

"Actually I think I'll stick to coke."

"Yea, I think I should too."

"Yea you guys are right."

"Keh . . ."

"ARE YOU QUITE FINISHED?!" The Waitress interrupted. "Ok so everyone wants a large pizza with everything on it, a coke, and a ceaser salad! Ok, thank you for ordering, I'll go get your food, good bye!" The waitress promptly hurried off before they could change their minds again.

Inuyasha snickered as he watched the door close behind the waitress towards the kitchens. "I think she's pissed. Nice work Kagome." Kagome looked up innocently.

"What? I'm indecisive! I'm not so good at making up my mind!"

"Well I congratulate you anyways. I don't like her at all. Not after she punched me in the face for making fun of her _beloved Kouga_!" Inuyasha said mockingly in a high pitched voice with his hands clutched together and a fake dreamy expression on his face.

"What? That was really Ayame???" Miroku asked in surprise. "I haven't seen her since she got _expelled_ in grade four for punching you in the nose! Wow….she sure has matured!"

Inuyasha grumbled and continued to chew on a toothpick, waiting impatiently for the food to come. Inuyasha still didn't like her and that was that.

About ten minutes later, Inuyasha was the first one to smell the food coming with his keen senses. Ayame came over and slammed the tray down onto the table. Miroku, Sango and Kagome said "thank-you" cheerfully as Inuyasha started to grab at the biggest slice of pizza. Kagome glared and elbowed him in the ribs. Hard.

"Ow! Bitch! What was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled in her face. Kagome seemed unfazed by his actions and told him in a deep dangerous voice to say 'thank-you' to Ayame for bringing the pizza. Inuyasha shifted uneasily under her gaze and then mumbled and almost inaudible thank-you.

Ayame, thinking this the most entertaining thing in the world, burst out laughing in his expense. "Seems like our little doggy friend is tied up on a leash. Oi! You girl!"

Kagome looked up. Ayame smiled at her and continued. "Make sure you push him around for me okay?"

"Um . . . okay . . ." Kagome replied a little uneasily. Ayame grinned and let out a small chuckle and walked away. Kagome grinned and turned to the pizza. "You know she wasn't all that bad Inuyash- HEY! Where'd all the pizza go?!"

Three guilty faces looked up at her, trying to pass off innocence.

"Well, uh, you see Ms. Kagome…." Miroku started, swallowing the last of his pizza down, carefully choosing his words. "We were all really hungry and we wouldn't want such a wonderful pizza such as this to get cold and wasted while you were talking to our dear old friend. But if you want we can-"

"We can NOT buy another pizza because you're all a bunch of lazy bums who's making _me_ pay for _your_ meals." Inuyasha finished haughtily. He was about to say something more when Kagome's eyes started to brim with tears.

"Do . . . do you really hate me that much Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him with big eyes, hiccupping softly. Inuyasha just looked at her and snorted.

"Like I would even _dream_ about liking a pretty lil' wench like you." He crossed his arms and turned his head away with a smug grin on his face. He expected any minute now for her to explode and yell at him for being an insensitive jerk. What he _wasn't_ expecting was for her to do was to squeal happily and hug him tightly.

"Wh-what do you thing you're doing?!" Inuyasha looked down at her like she was crazy, trying not to blush and failing miserably. She hummed a content note and smiled up at him.

"Inuyasha that was _so_ sweet! I didn't know you thought I was pretty!"

"What?! No I didn't mean-"

"And you _dream_ about me! That makes me feel so loved!"

Miroku and Sango were exchanging glances at each other, and then back to the scene presented in front of them. Miroku coughed and looked at Sango with pleading eyes.

"Why can't we be more like that?" Miroku asked cutely, almost making Sango wanting to be nice and agree with him, but she soon came back to her senses.

"Because _you're_ a pervert and one day you'll get arrested for sexual harassment and I don't wanna be the one having to waste my money bailing out someone like you." Sango replied firmly.

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP IT!" Inuyasha stood up so fast away from Kagome who was nuzzling his shirt that he almost knocked the table over. "You're creeping me out!" He didn't like the tingling feeling when she was touching him like that. He didn't like it all. He didn't like it because it felt . . . well . . . good!

"Well if you insist." Kagome stood up and got ready to leave the table. "I try to be nice and this is how you repay me." She faked a sob and continued on dramatically. "I show my care for you, but all I get in return is cruel words and hurtful accusations."

"Accusations? What are you rambling on about?"

"There we go again! I just can't take this anymore!" Kagome sobbed rather loudly, drawing in stares from around the pizza place. "We're **through** Inuyasha!" Kagome then pulled off a cheap plastic ring off of her finger and threw it in his face, rushing out of the store quickly.

" . . . the hell?" Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded. That girl had watched way too many romance movies.

It was then that his keen ears picked up the low mummer of voices around him, taking pity on the "poor unfortunate girl" for having a "dirty half breed" as a lover. Inuyasha's patience was wearing thin. It completely disappeared the second he heard the low rumble of one of his favourite cars running outside.

His hands flew to his pocket in panic. When they found nothing, his panic turned quickly into rage. "That little **BITCH!**"

Miroku and Sango watched in mild amusement as their friend went storming though the door. They gave each other indifferent shrugs and headed a little mellower then their temperamental friend.

Miroku grinned and 'whoot'ed when he saw Inuyasha chasing Kagome around the parking lot, while Kagome was laughing and driving his car dangerously in and out of the other parked cars. Kagome spotted Miroku and Sango and gave a little beep of the horn and she sped on by, Inuyasha following close behind.

"Kagome you stop that car right now or I'll throw your fucking bed OUT the window and leave you to sleep on the sidewalk after I lock you out!!!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at her. He was almost out of breath as she slowed the car to a stop in front of Miroku and Sango who were having a jolly good time in watching the suffering of the moody hanyou.

"I call shotty!" Miroku cried as he darted over to the passenger seat in the car. Inuyasha caught him by the scruff of the neck and hoisted him into the back seat where Sango was sitting. "Oh! Why hello my dear Sango! How might you be on this fine day!" Miroku inquired, quickly getting over the fact that he was no longer sitting up front.

"Just peachy. . ." Sango replied lamely. Miroku couldn't help but notice a few things; Sango's pale face, the tension in her jaw, the rigged position of her body.

"Are you okay, my dear Sango? You look a little tense. Maybe I could give you a nice massage and then bath you-"

"Inuyasha you're not _seriously_ letting Kagome drive are you?" Sango asked worriedly, completely ignoring Miroku's perverted offerings. Inuyasha snorted and got into the passenger seat.

"She was sneaky enough to steal my keys, I guess I can trust her with my car."

"Oh great Buddah we're all going to die!" Sango nearly passed out but decided against it. Maybe when no one was looking she could sneak out of the car and-

VROOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!!!!!!!!!!

Without any warning at all, the car lurched forward instantly, careening down the street at 110 km/h and rising. Miroku and Sango were scared as hell. Backs pressed tightly against the seat, while she fisted a hand on top of Miroku's knee. He would have been much happier if he didn't feel like he was going to die.

For Inuyasha, speeds like 230 km/h wouldn't bother him like it was doing to the other two. But it was a whole different story when you've ran through 20 red lights in 15 seconds.

"Wench you better stop this car right now! AAAAHH!!! You almost ran my precious baby into a fire hydrant!!! Stay on the right side of the road! No no no! This is not a game of playing kick-the-garbage-can-with-Inuyasha's-car!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How in the 7 hells did you get your license?!"

"Well I didn't _really_ get my drivers license," Kagome said casually, swerving in and out of cars, "I've taken my drivers test 157 times but then eventually the driving instructors were too scared to accompany me on the test any more so they just gave me my license so then I wouldn't be able to run through their buildings again. They said that people can pay for their own houses but they don't want to pay for theirs anymore." Kagome just smiled at the horrified friends, not looking at the road.

Since her attention was else where, she didn't notice the old lady crossing the street. But all of the friends did.

"OH MY GOD! WATCH OUT FOR THE OLD LADY!!!!" They shouted in unison.

-Ba-dump-

-Ba-dump-

"What old lady?" Kagome asked nervously, slowing down a lot. Everyone looked back.

"Ewwwwwwww………."

"Shh! She'll never know!" Kagome whispered while sinking down into her seat a little suspiciously.

After about almost getting into five more car crashes, they arrived at the beach.

"Please remind me," Inuyasha said angrily, "To NEVER let you drive with me in the car again! _Or_ take me shopping" Kagome just laughed nervously and got out of the car. Everyone else got out of the car too but their legs were a little wobbly from all of the "fun" they had on the trip here.

"I really need something cold right now." Sango said walking along side her friends, clutching her head with one hand and supporting herself with Miroku by the other.

"Yea," Miroku said, clearing up instantly. "Like ice cream!" Man that kid recovered fast.

"Ice cream!" Sango, Kagome, and Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha who squealed happily. He caught their curious expressions and picked an invisible piece of lint off casually.

"So I like ice cream. . . what's it to you?" Inuyasha glared and crossed his arms, walking away to go look for a place to get some ice cream. The rest just shook off what they just saw and followed Inuyasha who had stopped, nose turned up in the air to try and catch the scent of ice-cream in the air.

"I smell ice cream . . . thata way!" Inuyasha then ran off somewhere, leaving his friends behind.

"Has he always been like this with icecream?" Sango asked. Miroku sighed in pity and walked off to follow the dust trail that Inuyasha had left behind. Before they even got very far, Inuyasha reappeared with four chocolate ice-cream cones in hand.

Inuyasha started handing them out to everybody. "One for you! One for you! And two for me!" Inuyasha grinned happily at Kagome who was now pizzaless and ice-creamless.

"Hey what about me?" Whined Kagome, trying to jump up and grab the ice-cream that was being held way over top of Inuyasha's head.

"I dunno . . ." Inuyasha looked down and her and raised an eyebrow slyly. "You promise not to steal my stuff or ride my cars without permission ever again?"

Kagome bit the bottom of her lip in a dilemma. "Um . . . fine! I promise! I wan't ice-cream damnit!!"

Inuyasha chuckled and handed her the ice-cream, ruffling her hair a bit. Kagome happily ate her treat letting out an occasional 'hum' of delicious gratitude.

Then the four teens started to walk along the beach shore. The salty air filled their senses as the setting suns warm rays shown on them. During this walk Miroku groped Sango three times, got hit nine times (once by each person,) and got his ice cream stolen away by a seagull.

"You are weak man!" Inuyasha laughed at Miroku who was on his knees, looking in the palms of his hands. "Why do the seagulls always take away my ice cream?" Miroku looked like he was about to cry. "Damn you, vermins!!!" He glared and raised a fist at the flock of seagulls flying over head.

"Here you can have mine," Sango offered, making sure to look in the other direction while holding out her ice-cream towards him. "I don't really want it any more." Miroku looked up at her with a pathetic expression on his face, barely managing a 'thank-you' without bursting into tears of joy.

"Ah, the taste of Sango is all over this blessed ice cream cone." Miroku said licking every last inch of the ice cream, not forgetting to slobber and make a mess all over the place.

"That . . . is kind of disturbing!" Kagome took a step back from the crazed hentai.

All of a sudden Kagome heard her name being called somewhere from far off in the distance. Kagome turned around and gasped, all the colour drained from her face. Inuyasha then followed her gaze to see Kouga running towards them, arms out stretched and making kissing faces to Kagome.

"Never mind I take that back." Kagome started to back away, pointing an accusing finger at the wolf demon. "THAT is disturbing!"

"Kagome I love you! I will prove once and for all that I will become your woman -"

Inuyasha scrunched his face in confusion. "Kouga's a woman?!"

"Well that would make a lot of sense after that time he dressed up in that fuzzy skirt with that tail, _claiming_ that he was a wolf demon. . ." Miroku mused and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"- and I will rescue you from the evil clutches of mutt face!!"

Inuyasha growled and threw Kagome onto his back. Kagome "eep"ed and then without warning Inuyasha started leaping into the air, leaving Kouga behind in their wake.

Kouga then ran past Sango and Miroku and tried to keep on chasing Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Some how . . ." Sango said absently as she watched the odd scene, "I don't want to know . . ."

o

Kagome gasped as she went flying into the air on Inuyasha's back. The wind flew through her hair and every time Inuyasha took another leap into the air Kagome clutched his shoulders tighter.

"This is so………" Kagome started. Inuyasha rolled his eyes knowing that she would say something like 'scary' or 'frightening' or –

"Fun!" Kagome finished. Inuyasha was a bit taken back by her bravery but then landed in a nearby tree. He set Kagome down on one branch while he went to lay down on another. Inuyasha watched as she fumbled around, trying to lie down without falling but kept slipping. Inuyasha sighed and went up to her branch.

He then grabbed her and sat down with her on his lap and his back against the tree. Kagome fidgeted around uncomfortably for a second, before finding twisting around so her head rested on his shoulder and her feet tucked nicely over his lap.

She felt his muscles tense up underneath of his shirt. She quickly jabbed her finger into his side. "You suck."

"Thank you."

Both teens stopped as they heard shouts a screams from by standers as a blur rushed by, knocking the innocents over. He was still calling out for his 'dear Kagome.'

"It's only a matter of time before _somebody_ takes him away." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome giggled softly, "And there they come." Both teens watched in mild amusement as a few police officers quickly surrounded him, stating laws and rights as they pointed their guns threateningly in his direction.

The two in the tree adverted their gaze elsewhere.

"The sunsets really pretty today isn't it?" Kagome said, resting her head back on Inuyasha's chest.

"Um, yea. Really pretty." Inuyasha answered uncertainly. He took a couple of deep breaths to keep his nerves from racking up. He wasn't supposed to get so riled up around this girl. She was his friggen roommate not his lover!

'Because you looooooove her!'

'Oh shit, not you again!'

'Yes, it is I. The wonderful, powerful, oh-so-annoying voice in the back of your head.'

'Annoying is right!'

'Awww . . . so cruel. . .'

'Silence, fool.'

'Sheesh! Don't get all snippy on me! I'm not the one who's in love with the chick- oh…oh wait never mind. I am! Along with you of course.'

'I do not love her! Sure she may be cute, funny, and nice but she's still and annoying wench!'

'HA HA! You said she was cute and funny and nice!'

'Oh shut up! Who could like someone like her? She kicks me outta bed, her driving sucks, she dresses me up in bunny costumes and- Hey, are you even there??'

:::Silence:::

"Bastard. . ."

"Hm?" Kagome cocked her head to one side and looked at him funny.

"OH, um . . . nothing!" Inuyasha 'keh'd and turned his head away, hoping that she didn't see his blush. He did NOT just peek down her shirt. Nope.

o

"Would you like to sit down, Lady Sango?" Miroku motioned towards a nearby log that was facing the sunset.

"Sure, I don't think we're going to find those two anytime soon." Sango plopped herself down onto the log. Miroku came and sat down right beside her. She eyed him angrily while folding her arms over her chest. "And no funny business either."

Miroku sighed in dismay. "You make me seem like a pediphile."

"Another good excuse for the police." Sango sat, miffed, and then scooted away farther from Miroku. "Somebody ought to put you in jail someday."

"Ahh. I see." Miroku smiled at her and turned out to face the ocean.

Sango couldn't help but noticed a quick flash of sadness in his eyes. But it was gone so quickly she didn't even know if it was there. She could tell he thought she hated him.

Sango, feeling slightly guilty for her actions scootched back over to him. "I. . . I don't hate you, you know. . ."

Miroku looked back towards Sango in surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting that.

"It's just that you're so confusing. One second you're groping every girl in sight, and the next you're such a swee- er…. you're just not so. . .perverted like." Sango said uncomfortably. She never really was one for apologies. Then again she was never really one to talk to the opposite gender.

"Am I really that bad?" Miroku asked. Sango gave him a quizzical look. "What I mean is, am I really that much of a problem to the female population?" Sango bit her lip on that one. Miroku laughed. "Never mind, don't answer that!"

Trying her best not to run up and hug the boy for looking so adorably cute, Sang focused her gaze on a flock of seagulls flying over a hot dog stand. Miroku, on the other hand, was a little bit less predictable.

Sango tensed up as she felt a hand go around her shoulder. As soon as she confirmed that hand wasn't moving anywhere else, she returned the gesture in a friendly manner.

"You know what?" Sango spoke softly, eyes focused on the seaside before her. "You're actually a really nice guy when you aren't being a pervert."

Miroku gulped nervously. He just saw down her shit. Yup. There was no backing down now. The bomb had be sent.

Happily lowering his hands to rest right on her bust, he let out a very . . .very . . VERY happy grin.

Sango's eye started to twitch furiously.

"You – you- HENTAI!!!!"

o

Back in the tree, Inuyasha and Kagome continued to watch the sunset. The romantic scene was suddenly broken with some very loud shouts down somewhere in the beach.

"HENTAI!!!!!"

Inuyasha and Kagome then saw Miroku go flying through the air and into the ocean with a big 'splash.'

"I think we should head back." Kagome said, staring at the splashing figure in the ocean. Inuyasha let out a funny sound in the back of his throat, and then agreed. He then picked her up and leaped out of the tree and down to the beach where they saw Sango screaming at the drowning hentai in the water, picking up the occasional piece of log to throw at him while he dived out of the way just in time.

:::ten more throws and one very wet Miroku later:::

"I really didn't mean to!" Miroku said innocently to Sango who hit him every time he tried to talk to her. She just snorted in response.

"Could we _please_ get going now!" Inuyasha said angrily. Miroku sighed dejectedly and got in the car.

Kagome, noticing that no one had yet occupied the drivers seat. Looking up happily Kagome clasped her hands together in happyness. "Can I drive??"

"NO!" Everyone shouted at once. Kagome grumbled and got into the back of the car with her still fairly pissed off friend, Sango.

They started up the car and drove everyone _safely_ back home, avoiding any and all old ladies.

Now if they could only convince the police that old woman was suicidal and jumped in front of THEM.

::::::End Chapter 7:::::::

Flame all you want. The story will be gone soon anyways


End file.
